Is This Really Me?
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: Gabriella is a normal teenager at East High. But when she starts doubting herself, who will be there to save her? Troyella. Read and Review!
1. Everything's Normal

**Hello Everyone! This is my first HSM story. I hope you like! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HSM, I would have been Gabriella. Also, Troy and Gabriella would have kissed multiple times. Ha Ha Ha. **

**Summary: Gabriella is a normal teenager at East High. But when she starts doubting herself, who will be there to save her? Troyella. **

**Lots of Love, **

**NoDoubtFan**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 1: Everything's Normal**

Buzz Buzz, went Gabriella's alarm clock. It was 6 o'clock, and it was time to get ready for a rehearsal at Kelsi's house and school.

"Ughhhh." Gabriella whined. _At least I get to see Troy, and it's Friday. _She thought.

Gabriella got up, ate cereal for breakfast, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She was dressed in a light pink top, and faded jeans. She put in some hoop earrings, and then went downstairs.

"Mom." Gabriella yelled. "I'm going to go rehearse with Kelsi and Troy."

"Have fun." Gabi's mom yelled back.

"Bye." Gabriella said. She left her house, and walked over to Kelsi's. Kelsi lived a few blocks away from Gabriella, so it was easy to get to. When she rang the doorbell, Troy was already there.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said.

"Hi Troy, Hi Kelsi." Gabriella said sleepily.

"Somebody looks tired." Troy teased.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Gabriella explained. _Because I'm thinking about you. _Gabriella thought.

"So are you guys ready?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah." They answered in unison.

Troy and Gabriella sang for about 45 minutes. They went through the whole first act, by then they had ten minutes to get to school.

"We better hurry." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, my dad will kill me if I get detention from Darbus again." Troy added.

"Let's go." Kelsi said.

Kelsi's mom drove them, and they made it to school just in time.

"Thank god we're not late." Troy said to Gabriella.

"I know." Gabriella responded.

"We have musical practice today at 3:15, and I expect everyone to be there." Ms. Darbus stated.

Ryan and Sharpay just smiled at that. They may have changed, but they were still the Ice King and Queen of East High.

When first period was over, Taylor and Gabriella went to math, and Chad and Troy went to Social Studies.

"Do you see the way he looks at you?" Taylor asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Gabriella asked trying to play dumb.

"TROY! You idiot. He has this dreamy look in his eyes whenever he looks at you." Taylor exclaimed.

"I'm sure he doesn't like me." Gabriella said.

"C'mon Gabi. Of course he likes you." Taylor argued.

"Think what you wanna think." Gabriella answered, as she turned her attention to the problems on the board.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

"Do you like Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"That was a little random." Troy answered.

"You haven't answered the question." Chad said.

"Maybe." Troy said blushing a little.

"I knew it." Chad yelled.

"Am I making it that obvious?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Chad said. "Taylor told me that Gabi likes you too."

"I doubt that." Troy said.

"You better ask her out soon man, because it won't be long before others start to like her." Chad said.

"Just leave me alone about it." Troy said.

"You'll be sorry man." Chad said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

At musical practice, Ms. Darbus made them go through the show. She was picky about the stupidest things like: "Troy you should be standing over there, or Gabriella your moving around too much. Even though Ms. Darbus was so picky, Gabriella and Troy still liked coming to musical practice because, they got to be with each other then.

It was 5:30, and musical practice was finally over.

"Want me to walk you home?" Tory asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Gabriella answered.

"Darbus was really harsh today." Troy said.

"Yeah, the musical isn't even for another month, and she's working us so hard." Gabriella said.

It took them about ten minutes to walk to Gabriella's house.

"Thanks for walking me home Troy." Gabriella said.

"All in a days work." Troy responded with a smile on his face.

"Be careful walking home, it's starting to get dark." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. How about I call you when I get home." Troy suggested.

"Yeah." Gabriella said.

"Bye Gabi."

"Bye Troy."

Gabriella walked into her house, and saw her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Gabriella said.

"Hi Gabi. How was your day?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, I'm tired and hungry." Gabriella said, as she started to put ice-cream into a bowl.

"You know if you keep eating fattening foods, your going to blow up like a balloon." Katie commented. **(Katie is Gabriella's mom.)**

Gabriella went on eating her ice-cream, pretending that she didn't hear her mom. When she finished, she went up to her room, sat on her bed, and thought about it.

_Am I really fat? I thought that I was a good weight. The doctor said that I was underweight. I guess I see myself differently than how everyone else sees me. Maybe that's why Troy won't ask me out, because I'm fat. This explains everything. _

Gabriella heard her phone ringing.

"Hello." She answered.

"I'm home." Troy said.

"Good. I was worried about you." Gabriella said relived.

"Maybe we can hangout together tomorrow." Tory suggested.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Gabriella said.

"Are you ok, because you sound kind of upset?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Gabriella lied.

"Ok. So I'll call you tomorrow." Troy said.

"Yep." Gabriella answered.

"Bye Gabi."

"Bye Troy."

Gabriella went and laid down on her bed, still thinking about her weight.

_How am I going to loose weight? Maybe I shouldn't eat. That would really help. Then I won't be fat, and Troy will ask me out. It's a perfect plan. I'll start tomorrow. Maybe I should exercise more too. That could also help. It's a perfect plan. _

Gabriella went to sleep thinking about her plan, and how she wouldn't be fat for long.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**A/N: Gabriella isn't really fat, she just thinks she is. Ok, if you liked please review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Ciao Amici!**


	2. It All Starts Here

**Ciao Amici! I'm glad you liked chapter 1. I never go so many reviews before lol. I LOVE HSM, and I LOVE Reviews! Oh yeah, by the way, all of the italics are Gabriella's thoughts, unless I note it otherwise. I'm outta here! Ciao, Arrivederci, Adios, Arrivederla, and I ran out of ways to say Good-Bye. Ciao! (again!) **

**Disclaimer: I think you get it by now. :( (Trust the smiley face!) **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

_How am I going to loose weight? Maybe I shouldn't eat. That would really help. Then I won't be fat, and Troy will ask me out. It's a perfect plan. I'll start tomorrow. Maybe I should exercise more too. That could also help. It's a perfect plan. _

Gabriella went to sleep thinking about her plan, and how she wouldn't be fat for long.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 2: It All Starts Here**

**Saturday: **

Gabriella got up made her bed, brushed her teeth, and went down to her basement. In the basement, there is a bicycle and a treadmill. Since her mom was at work, she didn't have to worry about her barging in on her.

She ran and peddled for about three hours, until she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello." Gabriella answered.

"Hey, it's Troy."

"Hey Troy."

"You wanna hang out today?" Troy asked.

"Actually, I'm not feeling that well today." Gabi answered.

"Oh." Troy said, sounding disappointed. "Feel better, maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Get better Gabi."

"Thanks Troy."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Gabriella wasn't lying, she didn't feel good. Her legs felt like jello, and her stomach was growling. _I can't eat. I'll get even fatter, and then I'll never have a chance with Troy, and my mom will be even more ashamed of me. _

Gabriella looked at the little screen on the treadmill, and it read that she burned 300 calories.

"Only 300 calories! That's not even enough to eat an apple!" She exclaimed. "I'm so hungry." Gabriella thought aloud. She could hear here stomach grumbling.

_Just ignore it. _ Gabriella ran up and down the stairs a couple of times, until she found herself in front of the bathroom door. She thought about something for a second and she stuck her finger down her throat. She started gagging, but she took it out before anything happened. _Maybe tomorrow. _

Despite her wobbly legs, she walked up the stairs to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed.

_I feel awful, but if it gets Troy to like me, and my mother to appreciate me, then it's all worth it. _

Even thought it was only one o'clock in the afternoon, Gabriella fell asleep.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

Gabriella woke up around 5:30. Her mother was going to be home in a half hour, and she needed to make it seem like she ate. Gabriella emptied some food containers in the fridge, and put some plates, forks, and knives in the dishwasher.

_That'll do it. _ Gabriella thought.

When she was walking back to her room, she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hey Gabi."

"Hey Troy."

"Are you feeling better?" Troy asked.

"A little." Gabriella said with a smile. _He actually cares about me. This could be the start of something. _

"Do you wanna hang out with Taylor, Chad and I tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabi answered.

"Are you sure this time?" Troy said with some humor in his voice.

"Positive."

"Great, so we'll pick you up around one." Troy suggested.

"Perfect." Gabriella said. _If they pick me up around one, then I can lie and say I ate lunch already. Perfect. _

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Troy said.

"Bye." Gabriella said as she hung up her phone and laid down on her bed.

"What did I get myself into?" Gabriella said aloud.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

Gabriella woke up around 8:30 on Sunday morning. She went down to the kitchen and saw that her mom left a note which read:

_Dear Gabi, _

_I may be home later from work today, because I'm going grocery shopping. Make yourself lunch before you go out with your friends. I love you and be careful. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

Gabriella ran on the treadmill till about eleven o'clock. She then went up to take a shower. _I gotta impress Troy. _ She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked very pale, and she had dark rings under her eyes. She was happy that her pants were getting a tiny bit looser everyday.

_They'll suspect something if I go out looking like this. _ An idea shot into Gabriella's head. _I can use my mom's cover up and bronzer, then I'll be able to cover up the dark rings under my eyes, and I won't look pale. I knew my brain was good for something._

Gabriella acted on her thoughts, and put on the cover up and bronzer. _Perfect. They'll never suspect anything. _

By the time she finished getting ready, it was twelve o'clock. Gabriella then went to her computer and signed on the internet. She saw Troy was on, and she started im'ing him.

**(A/N: Pi314 is Gabi, and WildCat14 is Troy.)**

**Pi314: **Hey Troy.

**WildCat14: **Hey Gabi. R u feelin better?

**Pi314: **Yeah, thanks. Where r we goin 2day?

**WildCat14: **Taylor wanted 2 go 2 the mall. Is that ok?

**Pi314: **Yeah, that sounds like fun.

**WildCat14: **I guess I'll c u then.

**Pi314: **c ya:)

**WildCat14: **bye Gabi.

**Pi314: **bye Troy.

**WildCat14 has signed off at 12:45 pm.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

Troy came to pick Gabriella up at one o'clock. They headed to the mall. They shopped in Abercrombie and Hollister. Gabriella got a shirt and a sweatshirt, Taylor got two shirts, Chad and Troy got a shirt and a pair of shorts. Gabriella was proud that she avoided eating the whole time.

"You wanna go out to eat somewhere?" Troy asked.

"I can't." Gabriella said immediately.

"Why." Asked Chad.

"It's a school night, and my mom wants me home early." Gabriella lied.

"Aren't you old enough to stay out on a school night?" Taylor asked.

"I guess, but what my mom says goes. I'm tired anyway." Gabriella said as she acted disappointed.

"Ok. We'll all go home." Troy said.

"Sorry guys." Gabriella said.

"It's ok." Chad and Taylor said at the same time.

They drove Gabriella home. She was proud that she pulled off that act, and avoided going to eat. _How am I going to handle school tomorrow? They'll probably notice that something is wrong. I just have to avoid them. _

Gabriella walked into the bathroom, and stepped onto the scale. **(A/N: Gabriella is 5 feet 4 inches.) **When she looked down, the scale read 104 lbs. _I must look like an elephant! _Gabriella then walked to her bedroom, and plopped onto her bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**You guys know what to do! Click the little review button! Also, thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I'm not use to so many. But, I got use to it really fast. LOL:) Good Night New York! **


	3. Math and Hot Bagels

**Hello people! Thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot. I need something to keep me going. Ok. On with the show! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned HSM, I'd be living in my mansion by my huge pool sipping lemonade. (LOL, from beta)**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 3: Hot Bagels **

It was Monday morning at 6 o'clock, and Gabriella's alarm clock just rang.

_Ugh. Another day at school. Maybe it won't be that bad, because I get to see Troy. I don't want them to worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be thanking myself later for this. If I look better, then he won't ask Sharpay out. He'll ask me. That's all I really want. _

Gabi got up, took a shower, and got dressed. She skipped breakfast, of course. When she went to blow dry her hair in the bathroom, she got on the scale again.

_103 lbs. That's one pound less than yesterday. I won't be huge for long._

Then she put on some cover up and bronzer, to cover up the purple rings under her eyes, and to make her face look normal.

When she put on her pair of jeans, she noticed that they were a bit looser than the last time she wore them.

"Yes" Gabriella screamed.

Now that she was in a good mood, she went downstairs to the living room. She saw a note on the end table from her mom which read:

_Good Morning Gabi, _

_I had to go to work early today. I'll be back at 6 o'clock like normal. Have a nice day at school. I love you. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

Gabriella sat down on the couch and turned on a show about astro-physics. **(A/N: I watched a show about it once, and it was really interesting. I'm a nerd, I know. Don't laugh at me! LOL) (also, the beta here does NOT like astro-physics!) **

To her surprise, Gabriella heard the doorbell ring. _Who would be coming over at 7 o'clock in the morning? _When she looked out the window to see who it was, it was Troy.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey Gabi."

"Are you feeling ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I feel much better. Do you wanna come in?" Gabriella said.

"Sure." Troy replied.

"What are you watching?" Troy asked.

"Astro-physics." Gabriella replied.

"Oh." Troy answered. "I needed to ask you a question."

"Sure." Gabriella said with hope in her eyes.

"Can you help me with the math homework?" Troy asked.

"Of course I can." Gabriella answered sounding a little disappointed. "Let's go sit in the kitchen.

After about 20 minutes, Troy finally understood the math.

"Thank you so much." Troy said.

"What are friends for?" Gabriella said. "So you get how to find slope?"

"Yep."

It was 7:45, and homeroom started at eight.

"We better go, or we'll be late for Darbus' class." Tory said.

"Yeah, we better hurry." Gabriella said.

They were actually early to homeroom, which gave Gabriella time to chat with Sharpay and Taylor. Troy went over to talk to Chad and Jason.

To Gabriella's disappointment, the morning went pretty fast. It was now, lunchtime and she had to come up with an excuse of why she couldn't eat. She went to the cafeteria, because she wanted to hang out with her friends. Even though it would be risky, she was willing to take the chance.

"Hey Gabi, where's your lunch?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't like any of the food that they are serving today." Gabriella lied.

"I thought that you liked hot bagels?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm not in the mood for one today." Gabriella lied. She hated lying to her friends. For the rest of the lunch period, she stayed quiet while the rest of the gang laughed and talked. Gabriella just sat there and listened. She glanced over at Troy a couple of times trying to catch his eye, but each of those times was unsuccessful, much to her dismay.

_He probably is embarrassed to be seem with me because I'm so fat!_

_But he's just fine with looking at Sharpay._ _Perfect Sharpay. She's tall, skinny, pretty, and she has blonde hair. I'll never look like that. Why was I born into this skin? _

**Troy's POV**

_I wonder why Gabi is acting so weird. She seems so distant and jittery. I hope everything's ok. Maybe I should talk to her. _

**Regular POV**

The rest of the afternoon dragged on. Gabriella was feeling pretty sick by the end of the day. She didn't feel like going to musical practice. Her legs were wobbly, she had a killer headache, and most of all, her stomach hurt.

At musical practice, Gabriella wasn't doing her best, and it was annoying Ms. Darbus.

"What is wrong Montez!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed. "Do it right next time."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said feeling her cheeks redden.

"Don't listen to Darbus, your doing great." Troy said encouragingly.

"Thanks." Gabriella felt herself blush even more at Troy's comment.

When musical practice was over, Troy approached Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi."

"Hey Troy."

"Are you feeling ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella replied.

"You seem to be acting different, that's all." Troy said.

"I'm fine, thanks." Gabriella answered, her tone strengthening.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded, and walked away. _I can't tell anybody, everything. Maybe I should talk to him. _

When Gabriella got home, she made it look like she ate dinner, and then went downstairs and exercised for an hour. She burned 200 calories. _I guess that's good enough for today. I've gotta start my homework. _

It took Gabriella only an hour to finish her homework. She was exhausted when she was done. Even though it was only 7 o'clock, Gabriella laid down in her bed to go to sleep. She was also feeling a little light headed. She knew that it was from not eating. But she kept ignoring it. Gabriella knew, it was going to be a long week.

**Troy's POV**

_I really hope that Gabriella is ok. I really care about her, and I hope that she's ok. I miss the old Gabi. The fun and perky one. Now she's all like blah. I really hope she's ok. _

**Hello People! Will Troy and Gabi come the their senses? No one know. LOL. I just wanna say thanks to my beta, nodoubtrox, for her tremendous amount of support on this story. I LUV ya sis! Ur the best! Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews, I really love them all. Anyway, the more reviews, the sooner I'll update. Also, if you have any suggestions let me know, and I'll find a way to fit them into my story. Happy Reading. **

**NoDoubtFan has left the building! CIAO:) **


	4. She's With Who?

**Ciao Amici! Thanks for all of the reviews. I REALLY LOVE THEM! Keep them coming. Just a warning, LOTS AND LOTS of drama will be happening in my story, from now on. HA HA! I feel so evil. I also want to say a really big THANKS to my beta, nodoubtrox. I LOVE U SIS! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, and it will never be mine.**

**A/N: Sharpay doesn't know that Gabriella likes Troy. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 4: She's With Who?**

The week didn't get any better for Gabriella. She was still vigorously. And she now weighed 92 pounds. She was looking weaker and weaker everyday. Her hair was turning a different color, and she wasn't the Gabriella that everyone knew and loved. She was now a different person. Troy and the rest of the gang worried about her, but they didn't' know what was wrong. She wouldn't even talk to them. She mostly stayed by herself, and didn't hang out with the rest of the gang anymore. Something was definitely wrong.

**In School Friday Morning: **

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay said in a cheery tone.

"Hey Sharpay." Gabriella said.

"Gabi I need to ask you something. Do you think it's a good idea if I ask Troy out?" Sharpay asked nervously.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. She liked Troy. She didn't know Sharpay did. Sharpay probably didn't even know that she liked Troy.

"I guess. I think he likes you anyway." Gabriella said.

"Really." Sharpay said with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah." Gabi said feeling a little hurt.

"Thanks. You're a great friend." Sharpay said as she hugged Gabriella.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

Right after Sharpay hugged Gabriella, she set out to look for Troy. Finally she found him in the library.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay said nervously.

"Oh, hey Sharpay."

"Troy, I need to ask you a question." Sharpay said.

"Go ahead." said Troy.

"Troy, I've liked you since the 1st grade. And I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, ok." Troy said.

"Great. You wanna do something tonight?" Sharpay asked eagerly.

"Sure, how about you come over my house." Troy suggested.

"See ya around Troy. Toodles." Sharpay then gave Troy a hug, and left.

"Oh my god." Was all Troy could say.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**AFTER LAST PERIOD ENDED **

Troy saw Gabriella sitting alone, and sat down next to her.

"Hey Gabi." Tory said.

"He Troy." Gabriella replied. "I heard about you and Sharpay, congratulations."

"Thanks." Troy said. "Are you feeling ok, because you look kind of upset." Troy asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta get to class. See ya later." Gabriella said as she rushed out of the room.

"What was that all about." Troy said aloud.

Troy walked out of the room, and went to Sharpay's locker.

"Hey Shar." Troy said.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay said in a very happy tone.

"You want me to walk you home?" Troy asked.

"Sure, I hope you don't mind Ryan being there." Sharpay said.

"Nope." Troy said.

Right after Troy finished saying this, Sharpay leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Wow." Troy said.

"I know." Sharpay added.

Then they walked out of the school hand in hand.

Gabriella saw this whole thing. It upset her very, **very** much. How could this be happening? She always imagined she'd be the girl that Troy was kissing. Without even knowing, she ran at full speed to the girls bathroom with tears in her eyes. Since it was after school, no one was in it. _Perfect._ She thought. Gabriella then ran into one of the stalls, and stuck her finger down her throat, this time causing herself to vomit.

Right then, Kelsi walked in. She saw Gabriella's shoes in one of stalls.

"Are you ok Gabi?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, I think I caught something." Gabriella lied. "Don't tell anyone, I don't want them to know that I'm sick."

"Ok. Are you sure your alright?" Kelsi asked again.

"Yeah." Gabriella said. Then she walked over to the sink and washed her face and cleaned out her mouth. "You can go, I'll be fine." Gabriella told Kelsi.

Kelsi reluctantly walked out of the bathroom, and ran into Ryan.

"Oh my god Ryan, it's so good to see you." Kelsi practically yelled.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too Kelsi. Is something wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I saw Gabriella throwing up." Kelsi said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Is she sick?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but in a different way than your thinking. Put this all together Ryan. She hasn't been eating, and now she's throwing up." Kelsi said.

"Oh my god. I thought that she was the smart one." Ryan said. "We have to do something."

"I know, but what do we do?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know." Ryan whispered.

"She also told me when I was in the bathroom with her, don't tell anyone." Kelsi added. "We can't tell anyone unless we're sure."

"Yeah." Ryan said. "Kelsi, I've been meaning to ask you something." Ryan asked nervously.

"Yes Ryan." Kelsi said.

"Do you wanna go out with me." Ryan asked.

"YES" Kelsi squealed. She hugged Ryan and then pulled him into a kiss.

"WOW." They both said at the same time.

"You want me to walk you home?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. That would be nice." Kelsi answered.

The new couple walked out of East High hand in hand.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Bet you guys weren't expecting that. Don't be worried, everything will ok, couple-wise, in the end. LOTS AND LOTS OF DRAMA! Be expecting that in many chapters to come. I hoped you liked chappie 4, and remember to review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Also thanks to my beta, nodoubtrox. **

**Lots of love, **

**NoDoubtFan **


	5. The Stalking Game

**Ti piace capitolo 4? (Did you like chapter 4?) I hope you did! Here's chapter 5! Lots and LOTS of Drama. I hope the reviews keep coming. Thanks, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. This is taking FOREVER! I WANT IT NOW! **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 5: The Stalking Game**

**East High After School**

Kelsi and Ryan didn't know that Troy and Sharpay were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Can you believe it?" Sharpay stated.

"I know, about Gabriella. Do you really think that she's bulimic?" Troy said.

"We're just gonna have to find out." Sharpay stated.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Troy's House Friday Night**

Troy and Sharpay were having a fun time at Troy's house. They watched a movie, sang, and kissed. Sharpay was having a blast, but Troy had other things on his mind.

"You're so cute." Sharpay said to Troy.

"Ummmm." Troy hummed.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sharpay asked.

"Sorry, I dosed off." Tory lied.

"Were you thinking about Gabi? Please don't lie to me." Sharpay pleaded.

"I'm just worried about her. What if something is really wrong." Troy said.

"We're all worried. Now we can comfort one another Troy, you just gotta open up to me, like I open up to you and Ryan." Sharpay said. "I think I have a plan."

"What is it?" Troy asked.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**At Gabriella's House**

**Gabriella and Taylor are talking on the phone: **

"I just can't believe it, SHARPAY!" Taylor exclaimed.

"If you're upset about it, imagine how I feel." Gabriella said.

"So you overheard the whole conversation." Taylor said.

"Yeah. She was going over Troy's house tonight. Ughh. I just can't imagine them together. Also can you believe this? They were kissing! Right in the middle of the hallway." Gabriella said through her tears.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with kissing in the middle of the hallways!" Taylor argued.

**(Let's just say, Taylor and Chad do that A LOT!)**

"I just can't believe it. I never even thought that Troy liked Sharpay. I just gotta get use to it." Gabriella said.

"They did go out in seventh, and eighth grade." Taylor added.

"They WHAT!" Gabriella screamed

"Yeah before you moved here, they were like the hottest couple in the grade. Then Sharpay broke up with him for some reason. Since then, she's been the ice queen. He was heart-broken, but soon got over it. That's why they were kissing already, because they've kissed each other before." Taylor explained.

"Wow, I never knew this. Gotta go, talk to you later." Gabriella said.

"Bye, and Gabi, don't be too upset, it'll be aright." Taylor said.

"Thanks Taylor, Bye."

"Bye."

Gabriella hung up the phone, and ran into the bathroom. She knelt down in front of the toilet, and threw up. After she finished throwing up, she stuck her finger down her throat again. These two time, only mucus came up. She felt the acid burning in her throat, but she took no notice of it.

"I can't stop." She thought aloud.

**The Weekend**

Gabriella kept to herself the whole weekend. She didn't talk or hangout with anyone. She threw up six times, and she was soon down to 88 pounds. The whole gang was worried. They all went to Sharpay and Ryan's house to see if there was anything they could do.

"What do you think we should do?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know." Troy answered.

"I got it." Sharpay screamed.

"Calm down sis." Ryan asked.

Sharpay shot Ryan a nasty look, and continued to talk.

"I saw we stalk her." Sharpay said.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Stalk her, like follow her around all over the place." Sharpay said.

"OOOOOO." Chad said.

"Stupid." Taylor whispered to herself.

"We all have at least one class with Gabi, right?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah."

"Ryan, Troy, Kelsi and I will be there during the drama club." Sharpay said.

"And I'll be there during the scholastic decathlon practices." Taylor added.

"Great." Sharpay said. "Also, Taylor, Kelsi and I can follow her into the bathrooms, to make sure she doesn't throw up."

"We should also keep some spare change incase she uses any excuses during lunch." Ryan added.

"Perfect. This could work, and we can finally figure out what is wrong with her. Also, we can't leave her side at any moment. One of us has to be with her. Deal. Is everyone in?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." They all shouted.

"It's time to play the stalking game." Sharpay said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Hope you all liked. Sorry if it's short. The next part just didn't fit into this chapter. Ciao peeps. Please click the magical review button, and you'll see how easy it is to make my day. And also a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I want at least 47, before I post chappie 6. Enjoy. Luv ya guys:) 3 **


	6. The Tension Starts

**Ciao Amici! It's so good to see you! Ha ha. Anyway, this is chappie 6, hope you like. I Luv my reviewers, so if you wanna be loved by me, review! It's so simple. Thanks to my beta, nodoubtrox. I LUV U sis. **

**Disclaimer: Why do they advertise "wish upon a star", if it doesn't' work?**

**A/N: _All of the italics are Gabriela's thoughts. _**

**Also to clear up one thing… Troy is going out with Sharpay because he doesn't want to hurt her. Many guys go out with girls on "pity dates." Ever see that episode of Zack and Cody, when Zack goes out on a pity date with Max? That's kinda what's going on. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 6: The Tension Starts **

Gabriella went into school on Monday morning not knowing what was going to happen to her. The Stalking Game was going to be played on her. Right as she walked into school, she was mobbed by the gang.

"Hey Gabi, how was your weekend?"

"Hey, we missed you."

"I need the math homework."

"Is there anything you wanna tell us?"

Gabriella was asked all of these questions at once.

"What has gotten into you guys?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Nothing, we just missed our best friend Gabi." Sharpay said as she put an arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Well, I'm back, and I need to get to class, see you guys later." Gabriella said as she ran to homeroom.

"Homeroom doesn't start for another 10 minutes." Kelsi added.

"Something is definitely wrong. Did you see how baggy her pants are, those are the same ones she was wearing two weeks ago. Then, they fit her perfectly." Taylor said.

"I'll go find her. Remember, the stalking game." Sharpay said. "Toodles!"

Gabriella was getting really annoyed during the day. No one would leave her side. They would even go into the bathroom with her. They even brought Gabriella lunch with their spare change, and she was forced to eat it.

After she finished her lunch, Gabriella found herself in the bathroom throwing up again. She didn't force herself this time, it just happened. **(When you become bulimic, and you throw up a lot, your stomach starts to reject food, so even if you don't wanna throw up, you do anyway. The normal way. None of the sticking your finger down your throat stuff.)** This time, Sharpay followed her.

"Are you ok." Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, it's the stomach bug. This school food doesn't agree with me." Gabriella lied.

"Oh, I see." Sharpay added. "You wanna go back to lunch."

"Yeah."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

Gabriella showed up at musical practice, to her relief, with no one beside her. She got there just in time to hear the end of the conversation that Ryan, Kelsi, Troy, and Sharpay were having.

"She seemed ok today." Kelsi said.

"I know, that's probably because we're following her." Ryan said.

"If we keep doing this, then she'll hopefully get better. She wasn't ok after she ate, she went into the bathroom and threw up again. I don't think she can stop. They say it's hard to stop once you start." Sharpay said.

"I know, but what about when she's at home?" Troy asked.

"None of us know what she's doing at home. Probably the same thing, maybe even worse." Sharpay added.

"It can't be good." Kelsi said.

"Let's get back to work, or Ms. Darbus will get really angry" Troy said.

"It's not nice to talk behind a person's back." Gabriella intruded.

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay said while smiling.

"You know what, don't even talk to me. I'm going so you and can have your own little musical without the "weird girl" intruding on you time. Oh yeah, by the way I'm fine. I'm not one of those sick anorexic girls. You guys know I'm smarter than that. I thought I could call you guys my friends. Bye." Gabriella said as she stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"We have to help her before it's too late." Sharpay said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Sorry this is sooooooo short. The next part didn't fit into this chapter. So you know what to do… REVIEW and make my day! I LUV all of my reviewers and I LUV reviews! So keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! I want at least 62 revieews before I post chapter 7. Ciao Amici!**

**Lots of Luv, **

**NoDoubtFan**


	7. I Want Cookies!

**Ciao Amici! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm just gonna say one thing… Troyella fans will like this chapter! Read and Review! Grazie! **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine! But if you want to give it to me, I'd gladly take it!**

**A/N: _All of the italics are Gabriella's thoughts _**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 7: I Want Cookies!**

Gabriella walked into school on Tuesday morning feeling very weak and very tired. Her hair was a lighter color, and she looked emotionally drained. She threw up twice last night. She was still also very upset about the conversation she overheard the day before. She saw Kelsi and Ryan walking towards her in the hallway. The both said hello to her, but she took no notice and kept walking.

Sharpay also saw Gabriella, and she got Gabriella to talk to her.

"Gabriella, just the person I was looking for." Sharpay said with a smile.

Gabriella stared at her for a second, and asked "What do you want?"

"I need some advice from you." Sharpay said.

"Go ahead." Gabriella said anxious to see what Sharpay needed.

"Do you think I should break up with Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I dunno, it's your choice." Gabriella said. "Why do you wanna break up with him?"

"I think I like somebody else, and I don't really feel anything." Sharpay said.

"If that's how you feel, then you should do it." Gabriella said.

"How should I tell him?" Sharpay asked?

"Tell him what you told me. I gotta get to class anyway. See ya." Gabriella said.

"Wait. We have homeroom together, can I walk with you?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure." Gabriella said feeling a little annoyed. "So when are you gonna tell him?"

"Maybe during lunch." Sharpay added.

When they arrived at homeroom, Sharpay and Gabriella took their seats.

"Where were you yesterday Ms. Montez?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"A neurologist appointment." Gabriella lied. **(A/N: A neurologist is a head doctor.)**

"Oh. Is everything ok." Ms. Darbus asked.

"Yeah, it was just a checkup." Gabriella answered.

The rest of the gang knew that Gabriella was lying, but they weren't going to tell Ms. Darbus that.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**At Lunch**

"Hey Troy, can I talk to you about something?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure." Troy said.

Sharpay lead Troy out of the cafeteria, and towards her locker.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked.

"My locker." Sharpay answered.

"If your going to ask me to help you pick out an outfit…"

"No it isn't that." Sharpay answered.

"Then what is it?" Troy asked.

"Well… I think it would be better off if we were just friends." Sharpay said feeling a little nervous.

"Why?" Troy asked feeling a little hurt.

"No offence, but I don't feel anything. Like you know how you're supposed to get butterflies in your stomach, I don't feel that." Sharpay said.

"Oh. I see. It's ok Sharpay. I hope we can still be friends." Troy said.

"Me too." Sharpay added.

Troy walked back to the lunchroom feeling upset and a little relieved. _No I can start working on getting Gabriella. _He thought.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

Gabriella reluctantly went to musical practice that day. _At least I don't have to see Troy and Sharpay all over each other. That's a huge relief. Now Troy and I can sing together. I don't have to compete with Sharpay. I wonder who she likes?_

**With Sharpay…**

Sharpay raced through the hallways looking for someone. Finally she found him standing at his locker.

"Hey Zeke." Sharpay said.

"Hi Sharpay." Zeke said sounding a little surprised.

"I was wondering if you could bake me some of you amazing cookies?" Sharpay asked.

Zeke was shocked, but also really happy. "Of course I can bake you some cookies. How about I bring some in tomorrow."

"That would be great." Sharpay said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Toodles."

"Wow." Zeke thought aloud. "Today is my day."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**At Musical Practice…**

"Hey Gabi." Troy said.

"Hello." Gabi retorted.

"We should really start practicing, or Ms. Darbus will get really angry." Troy suggested.

"Ok." Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella ran through the second act. By then it was 5:00, and musical practice was over.

"You want me to walk you home?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said with a smile. It was the first smile Troy had seen a smile on her face in weeks.

**After Musical Practice…**

"I'm sorry about you and Sharpay." Gabriella said.

"It's ok. It didn't work in the past, so why would it work now." Troy said.

"I know, but she was the one who asked you out." Gabriella said.

"It was probably just old feelings." Troy said.

"She also said that she liked somebody else." Gabriella said.

"Who?" Troy asked.

"She didn't say." Gabriella answered.

"I'm actually glad we broke up." Troy said.

"Why." Gabriella asked.

"Because I have feelings for someone else too." Troy answered.

"Oh." Gabriella said feeling disappointed.

**At Gabriella's house…**

Gabriella threw up two more times because of the thought of Troy liking someone else. She was now 84 pounds. Sharpay was bad enough, but anyone could be worse. Gabriella went to sleep really early. She was so weak and tired. Soon, her body would not be able to take this torture any longer.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Did you like? I hope you did. Kind of left you with a cliffie! I kinda foreshadowed the next chappie! Tell me your opinions in your reviews! I LUV reviews. Ciao Amici!**

**Lots of LUV, **

**NoDoubtFan**


	8. All Goes Black

**Hello People! I hope you liked chapter 7, and thank you for all of your reviews! For the last chapter I got like 14 reviews! I LOVE Them. I LOVBE YOU GUYS! Thanks for your support and love. I really wish I could thank you all individually. Also thanks to my wonderful sister and beta nodoubtrox. I LOVE them all sooooooooooooo much. Thanks, and on with the show:)**

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine. I'm getting kinda mad here. **

**Remember, _the italics are Gabriella's thoughts. _**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 8: All Goes Black**

Wednesday was no better than Tuesday, and Thursday was really suckish. The gang was still stalking Gabriella, and she was getting really annoyed by it. **(Imagine your friends never leaving your side and following you everywhere, even the bathroom! I would be sooooooo annoyed.)** On Friday, Gabriella felt really sick.

"Are you ok Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache. It's nothing." Gabriella lied. She actually felt really awful. He stomach hurt, her throat hurt, her head hurt, and her legs felt like jello. It was not an ideal way to come to school.

"You seem out there." Kelsi added.

"I'm fine, my god, can you just leave me alone. Why are you people following me everywhere? Its crazy." Gabriella said as she ran off to homeroom.

"Someone needs to knock some sense into that girls head." Sharpay said. "And I know just the right person to do that."

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"Troy." Sharpay answered.

"We gotta get to class, the bell's gonna ring in a minute." Kelsi said as they ran to homeroom.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

Gabriella didn't feel any better later that day. In fact, she felt a lot worse. Her eyes were all droopy, and she was as pale as a ghost. It was actually disturbing to look at her. She was so thin, it was sickening. To be 5'4" and be 82 pounds, means you are super, super, super skinny.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**At Lunch…**

**Troy's POV**

_I wonder why Gabriella won't eat. She claims she isn't hungry. Sharpay is convinced that she is anorexic and bulimic. I thought you couldn't be both. She even looks different. Her hair is like a different color, she's as pale as a ghost, and her face is liked caved in. She's a walking skeleton! A walking twig! She doesn't look healthy. I'm a guy, I don't know a lot about these things, but I sure know that something is very, very wrong with Gabriella. _

**Sharpay's POV**

_She's still doing this. This whole not eating thing has to stop. She's so skinny now, that it's scary. She was the walking stick before all of this even happened. She needs to get help. I hope everything is ok at home, because that's usually what triggers all of this. I could be something at school, that none of us are catching. It can be anything. This is getting really scary and we need to get to the bottom of this really fast, otherwise something really awful can happen to Gabriella. _

**No POV**

"Sharpay, Taylor, come with me." Kelsi said.

The three girls walked out of the cafeteria, and Kelsi lead them to the girls bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" Sharpay asked.

"I need to show you something." Kelsi said.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"Look what I found on the internet. I got the symptoms of anorexia and bulimia. This pretty much says what Gabriella has. Look, it says that your hair turns a different color, your face gets sunken in, your very, very pale, and you have dark circles under your eyes. It also says that most girls won't admit to having it." Kelsi said.

"Wow, this pretty much describes Gabi." Taylor said.

"And look, it says that 20 of anorexic and bulimic girls die." Kelsi said with sadness in her voice.

"She really needs help." Sharpay said.

"We have to convince her that she does." Taylor added.

"How do we do that?" Kelsi asked.

"We have to have Troy talk to her. She'll open up to him." Sharpay suggested.

"Let's go. Lunch is almost over." Kelsi said.

The three girls went back to lunch, and tried to think of ways to help Gabriella. None of them were successful though.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Last Period**

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in physics together. While Gabriella focused her attention to the problems on the board, Troy couldn't help but notice how small she was. There was no muscle left on her, just bones and skin. It was frightening to look at. He wished that he had the old Gabriella back.

"Mr. Bolton, pay attention." Their physics teacher asked.

"Sorry. Mr. Tidonakis." Troy said sheepishly.

"Troy." Gabriella said.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"I think I'm gonna pass…" It was too late. Gabriella's whole world went black. Troy was able to catch her before she hit her head on anything.

"Mr. Tidonakis, HELP!" Troy yelled.

The whole physics class turned their attention to a very scared Troy, and an unconscious Gabriella.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**HA HA! I'm so evil. I passed out during my science class once. We were watching a movie with blood in it, and I passed out. My friend caught me before I could hit my head. (sound familiar right?) I was ok after that, I really scared my science teacher and my friend though! PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna break 100 by chappie 10! My birthday is on the 8th, so think of it as a birthday present. Thanks!**


	9. Tell Me Gabriella

**Ciao Amici! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. They truly mean a lot to me. I LUV my sister and beta nodoubtrox, and your reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter 9! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: If HSM was mine, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction?**

**A/N: _All of the italics are thoughts. They'll most likely be Gabriella's thoughts. _**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 9: Tell Me Gabriella**

"_I think I'm gonna pass…" It was too late. Gabriella's whole world went black. Troy was able to catch her before she hit her head on anything. _

"_Mr. Tidonakis, HELP!" Troy yelled. _

_The whole physics class turned their attention to a very scared Troy, and an unconscious Gabriella. _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

"Jenna, go get the nurse." Mr. Tidonakis yelled.

Jenna ran out of the room to get the nurse. Gabriella woke up about thirty seconds after that. At first when she opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything. Then everything came into focus, and she saw Troy's face a couple of inches from hers.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"You passed out. Are you ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't remember passing out." Gabriella said.

"One minute you were fine, and the next minute you were falling towards the floor. I caught you before you could hit your head." Troy said.

"Thanks." Gabriella whispered.

Jenna hurried in with the nurse right behind her. The nurse was pushing a wheelchair in front of her. The nurse went over to Gabriella and started taking her pulse.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"A little shaky, otherwise I feel fine." Gabriella said.

"You look very pale, you're coming down to the office with me. Step into the wheelchair. Get up slowly, if you feel dizzy, sit down." The nurse said.

"Can Troy come?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes." The nurse answered.

The nurse wheeled Gabriella out of the science classroom, with Troy right behind them.

Once they were in the nurses office, the nurse gave Gabriella some orange juice and crackers.

"Do you have any idea why you passed out?" The nurse asked.

"Well, my you-know-what- should be coming soon." Gabriella said blushing a little bit.

"Ok. Did you eat lunch?"

"Yes." Gabriella lied.

Troy was about to protest, but Gabriella gave him a very-Sharpay-like look.

"Well, I'm going to have you sit in here, so I can make sure you are alright." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said back. She shoved one of the crackers into her mouth, enjoying the taste of food. About five minutes later, she ran into the bathroom, throwing up the crackers she just ate. Troy ran in after her and rubbed her back.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. My stomach has been acting weird lately." Gabriella lied.

The nurse cam in when she heard Gabriella throwing up.

"Do you think it is an after effect of me passing out?" Gabriella asked.

"It's a possibility. Do you have any after school activities?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah. I've got musical practice." Gabriella answered.

"I'm going to tell Ms. Darbus that you can't be there today, alright. You should go home and get some rest." The nurse said.

"Ok. Thank You. I feel better now." Gabriella said.

"You two can leave. Have a good afternoon." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Troy said.

When Troy and Gabriella left the nurses office, Sharpay and Taylor were waiting for Gabriella at her locker.

"Are you ok, I heard you passed out." Sharpay said feeling really worried.

"I'm fine. Just my time of the month again. The nurse said I should go home, so I won't be at musical practice." Gabriella said.

"Oh." Taylor said, not feeling convinced.

"We'll see you later. Feel better Gabi." Sharpay said.

"Thanks." Gabriella said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**At Gabriella's House That Night:**

Gabriella came out of the bathroom (doing you know what) and she heard her cell phone ring. On the caller i-d, it said Troy, which made her very excited.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey, it's Troy. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks. What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"I just need help with the math homework." Troy said.

"How about you come over my house so I can help you." Gabriella suggested.

"Sure I'll be right there. Thanks." Troy said.

"Any time. See you in a few minutes." Gabriella said.

Gabriella hung up the phone, and did a little dance around her bedroom. _Yes. He's coming over my house!_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**When Troy and Gabriella are doing the math homework…**

"It seems like you got it." Gabriella said.

"Thanks." Troy said. "Also there's something I need to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"You haven't been the same Gabriella that I met at the ski lodge. I miss that Gabriella. The new one, looks like she's sick. Is there something you want to tell me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just stared at Troy.

"C'mon Gabi, you know that you can tell me anything." Troy begged.

"I dunno Troy." Gabriella said.

"I'm not gonna force you, but if you tell me, then I can help you." Troy said.

"Okay, maybe there is something wrong. I'm …"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Ha Ha cliffhanger! I'm soooooooooooo evil. Will She tell Troy? Only I know. Ha Ha. Thanks to my beta nodoubtrox, and my bestest friend catchfrazehuniex3. I LUV U Guys. You know what to do, press the magical review button, and see how easy it is to make my day. (Think of it as a Birthday Present. My B-Day is on the 8th. I'm sooooooooo excited! **

**Lots of Luv, **

**NoDoubtFan **


	10. The Truth

**Hey Peeps! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I LOVE them all. Also thanks to my beta nodoubtrox, and my BFF catchfrazehuniex3, for all of the support. I LUV you guys. On with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I thought when you blew out the candles on your birthday, your wish was supposed to come true. Stupid fairy tales. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 10: The Truth **

"_C'mon Gabi, you know that you can tell me anything." Troy begged. _

"_I dunno Troy." Gabriella said. _

"_I'm not gonna force you, but if you tell me, then I can help you." Troy said. _

"_Okay, maybe there is something wrong. I'm …" _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

"I'm… Before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Gabriella said.

"I dunno. If there's something wrong, you need to get help." Troy argued.

"Do you want to know or not?" Gabriella asked getting a bit annoyed.

"Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone.

"Here it goes… I'm sick." Gabriella said.

"Oh my god. Are you ok. Is it curable?" Troy asked.

"It's not the kind of sick that needs medicine." Gabriella said.

"What is it then?" Troy asked.

"I'm anorexic and bulimic." Gabriella whispered.

Troy didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Gabriella was silently crying.

"I need help Troy, I don't know what to do." She said in-between sobs.

"Don't worry, we'll get you help. You should've told someone." Troy said as he brought her into a hug.

"I didn't know what to say." Gabriella said. She felt safe in his arms. _ So this is what it's suppose to feel like. _

"I'm gonna help you get passed this." Troy said. "We all are. The whole gang."

"Don't tell anyone. You promised." Gabriella sobbed.

"You said you wanted help." Troy said.

"I do, but I don't want everyone to know that I'm an anorexic freak." She cried.

"I promise I won't tell that gang, but you have to promise me this: You're gonna tell your mom." Troy said.

"I can't." Gabriella said while shaking her head "no".

"You have to, your mom and I will help you get through this. I promise." Troy said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said after she calmed down a bit.

Troy pulled her into another hug. _I can't believe that she did this. We all thought that she was the smart one. I wonder why she did it. I'll save that question for another time. I'm glad that she admitted to having a problem. If she didn't, she could've gotten so much worse and then… I don't even want to think about that possibility. When I hug her, she feels so skinny. She's just bones. Nothing else. I wish I could've asked her sooner. _

Gabriella was still crying into Troy's shoulder.

"Don't go Troy." Gabriella said as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I won't." Troy said.

"You have to promise me that you'll tell your mom." Tory said.

"I promise." Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Troy stayed in each others arms for a few more minutes before they broke apart.

"I gotta go, my mom and dad are probably worried." Troy said.

"Ok. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"Remember, your promise." Troy said.

"Don't worry Troy, I promise." Gabriella said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Will Gabriella tell her mom? Or is she lying to Troy? Hmmmmmm. You'll find out sooner if you review! Sorry for the long wait. I've been very with school work. Virtual hugs to you all. I LUV Ya, and I live for your reviews. So please review. Again, the more reviews, the sooner I'll update. Seems fair right? Hmmmmm. Enough with my babbling. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Lots of Luv, and virtual hugs, **

**NoDoubtFan**


	11. The Cafeteria Scene

**Hello again! Thanks for all of the reviews. I opened my mail, and when I saw all of the reviews I was like, "Oh my god." It was amazing, you guys made my day, and I thank you for that. Oh yeah, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been very busy with Twirler tryouts and homework. So many tests to study for. Sorry for my babbling, and on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I ran out of funny ideas, so I'll go with the boring one: It's not mine. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 11: The Cafeteria Scene**

"_Remember, your promise." Troy said. _

"_Don't worry Troy, I promise." Gabriella said. _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Gabriella's POV**

_Should I tell my mom? Should I do what Troy says? I don't know. I want help, but I want Troy to help me. I trust him. I guess he trusts me too. I dunno. I want to be skinny. I won't be skinny if I eat. I'm eighty pounds and happy. If I'm happy, everyone else should be happy too. I guess there're only happy if I'm not. _

**No POV**

The day after her conversation with Troy, Gabriella got up and got ready for school. Since her mom was already at work, she put some "used" dishes in the sink, and she threw up again. Gabriella then went downstairs and went on the treadmill before heading to school.

She felt very tired and drawn, but talking to Troy made her feel better mentally. She wanted to stop being anorexic and bulimic, but she didn't know how. _My health teacher was right, "Once you start, you can't stop." _

That morning went pretty normal, considering that her friends were still stalking her. The gang kept giving her nervous stares, and she got some reassuring glances from Troy.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Free Period with Ryan and Kelsi **

Ryan and Kelsi were sitting in the auditorium during free period.

"Have you noticed that today Gabriella has been acting a little like her old self again?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. Maybe Troy or someone else talked to her." Ryan said.

"I know. I hope that she's getting better." Kelsi said.

"I hope so too." Ryan said.

Kelsi walked over to Ryan, and kissed him.

"I can't believe I was scared of you." Kelsi admitted.

"I can't believe that I was so mean to you." Ryan said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Free Period with Chad and Troy**

"Did you notice that Gabriella seemed a lot better today?" Chad asked.

"Yep." Troy said not making eye contact with Chad.

"Dude, is something wrong, cause' you know you can tell me." Chad said.

"I know. Nothing's wrong." Troy lied. _Should I tell him, or break my promise to Gabi? _

Free period could not go by fast enough. Before he knew it, it was lunch time.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Lunch**

Everyone was shocked. Gabriella actually got on the lunch line today and paid for her own lunch. It was a miracle! The gang couldn't believe it. She was smiling, and acting kinda like her old self. Even though she was very pale, and super, super skinny, maybe the old Gabriella was finally returning.

"So Gabi, you finally remembered your lunch money today." Sharpay said.

"I know. I can't believe I kept forgetting." Gabriella said as she put a piece of bagel in her mouth.

"Is it me, or are these bagels really good today?" Taylor asked.

"They're good." Chad said as he put an arm around Taylor.

Out of nowhere, Gabriella suddenly started coughing.

"Gabi are you ok.?" Troy asked.

Right after Troy said that, Gabriella started vomiting right in the middle of the cafeteria. **(A/N: How embarrassing! Remember when you have bulimia, your stomach automatically rejects food without you even sticking your finger down your throat.)**

After about ten seconds, there was vomit all over the cafeteria floor. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at Gabriella and Troy, who ran over to help her.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Gabriella answered. Her face started looking green again. "Troy, I'm gonna be sick again."

This time it wasn't vomit, it was blood. You could hear gasps from all around the East High cafeteria.

"Someone, get help." Troy screamed.

Sharpay and Taylor ran out of the cafeteria to go and get the nurse. Gabriella continued to choke up blood. Troy stood by her side the whole time rubbing her back. Within seconds, she stopped choking.

"Troy, something's wrong." Gabriella said right before she passed out. Taylor, Sharpay and the nurse arrived minutes later.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Ha, Ha a cliffie! I'm soooooo evil. Sorry about the long wait again. Twirling tryouts have been taking up all of my time. I really hope I make the team! Also, I'd like to thank the following people: **

**Nodoubtrox- the bestest sister ever! Luv ya. Your always there to support me. **

**Catchfrazehuniex3- the bestest friend ever. Your always there to support me 2!**

**Gymnasticshottie- the bestest friend ever. I think you only listen to me because I make you! LOL! But, thanks for your support too! We're both gymnastics hotties 4 life! **

**Sugarhimarauders- the bestest friends ever! Thanks to Trisha and Callia for their help at the twirling tryouts. U guys ROCK!**


	12. A Shocking Discovery

**Ciao Amici:) Thank you soooooooo much for the reviews. Since I have 30 alerts, I want AT LEAST 25 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST CHAPPIE 13! I LOVE all the reviews! Sorry for the long wait, and on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN IT!**

**Also, I'm no doctor, nor do I plan on being one. Some of the stuff I just made up, and some of it is true. So if you see something that's wrong, don't kill me. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 12: A Shocking Discovery**

"_Troy, something's wrong." Gabriella said right before she passed out. Taylor, Sharpay and the nurse arrived minutes later. _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

When the nurse arrived, there was blood and vomit all over the cafeteria floor. In Troy's arms, there was a passed out Gabriella.

"Oh my, what happened here?" The nurse asked running to check Gabriella's pulse.

"She was eating, then she started vomiting, and choking up blood." Troy said rather shakily.

"Someone, call and ambulance." The nurse said having the slightest idea about what was going on.

Sharpay called the ambulance on her sidekick. "They'll be right over." Sharpay noted.

"Please, Please Gabriella, be ok." Troy whispered.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

In five minutes, the East High cafeteria was filled with the ambulance crew. By then, Gabriella had gained consciences. When the ambulance people lifted her onto the bed, she started choking up blood again. They brought her out of the cafeteria, with Troy right behind them.

"We need someone to ride with her." One of the doctors said.

"I will." Troy volunteered. He was actually glad that he didn't have to have a fight with them.

"Ok, we need to hurry." One of the nurses said.

In the ambulance, the nurses hooked Gabriella up to an IV. She was screaming that her throat hurt, and this worried the doctors.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**At East High**

"We need to follow them." Taylor said.

"Nurse, can we follow them to the hospital?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, you can be excused for the rest of the day." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Kelsi added as the gang ran out of the lunchroom.

"Whose car do we take?" Chad asked.

"Let's take Sharpay and mines." Ryan suggested. After all, it was the biggest out of all of them.

"Fine, let's just hurry." Taylor said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**At the Hospital**

The nurses immediately brought Gabriella to the emergency room. **(A/N: I hate it there, it's really scary!) **They brought her into one of the private rooms, where doctors immediately started examining her.

"My throat." Gabriella shouted.

"We should take a CT Scan." One of the doctors said.

"Yep."

"What's that?" Gabriella asked.

"It's nothing to be worried about, we lay you down on a table and take pictures of your organs. It's the only way to see what's wrong with your throat." One doctor said.

Gabriella just nodded, too afraid to say anything.

"We need to take Gabriella to get her CT Scan done. Would you like to come?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"Yeah." Troy said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

The doctors were shocked at what they saw on the CT Scan papers. They've never seen a case so bad before.

Dr. Michaels brought them in to show Gabriella and Troy.

"Your esophagus is almost broken in half." Dr. Michaels said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Oh, my god." Gabriella said.

"If you would've thrown up one more time, you would've died." Dr. Michaels explained.

"What can you do?" Troy asked.

"Emergency surgery." Dr. Michaels said. "We also need a parent/guardian present. We also need to ask you some questions before we start the surgery."

"You can call my mom." Gabriella said. "Right now, I need to talk to Troy."

"We'll take you up to prep you for the surgery. See you soon." Dr. Michaels said as he exited the room.

"Did you tell your mom?" Troy asked.

"No." Gabriella said as she looked at the floor.

"Why not?" Troy asked. "She could've helped you."

"I'm too embarrassed." Gabriella said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"You need help Gabriella. I mean look at what your doing to yourself. Your not the Gabriella I met at the ski lodge. Your someone different. I like the old Gabriella so much better. Not the one that's obsessed with her weight." Troy said.

"I don't know what to do Troy. I mean, after I talked to you, I wanted to become the old Gabriella again. But once you start, you can't stop. This whole eating disorder thing takes over your life, and you can't control it." Gabriella said through sobs.

Troy sate next to Gabriella on the bed and hugged her as she cried.

"Don't worry, me and the gang will help you get though this." Troy said reassuringly. "I have one question though."

"Ok."

"Why did you start throwing up? Most girls have a reason for doing it." Troy said.

"You're the reason." Gabriella whispered.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Ha, Ha. A mini cliffie! I'm so evil. Anyway, there's a lot of people I want to thank:**

**Nodoubtrox- What would I do without you sis? You're my Zack! **

**Catchfrazehuniex3- My BFF! My HSM buddy, my fanfic buddy! Catch Fraze! You always get "Bop to the Top" stuck in my head, but I love you anyways. **

**Gymnasticshottie- I hope you feel better. I missed you when you were absent!**

**sugarHimarauders- My Twirling Buddies! Thanks to Trisha and Callia for helping me get on the team!**

**KineticGirl19- Even though I haven't met you, I can tell you anything so I consider you one of my BFF's. Thanks for everything. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Thanks to everyone! Now hit the magical review button, and make my dreams come true. **

**Oh yes, Happy Memorial Day, and God Bless all of the American Troops around the world. **


	13. Emergency Kisses

**Hello Everyone! I'm back! Yay me! Sorry for the long update. I've got finals and regents to take, and I'm studying my butt off! LOL. Thanks again for all of the wonderful review, they're all very much appreciated.**

**Sorry this took even longer, but we lost power here in NY for like a second, and I didn't save the chapter, so it got deleted. I nearly cried! **

**Disclaimer: The least they can do is give me Zac Efron. How can people be so selfish?**

**Also people, remember, I'm no doctor, so this medical stuff probably won't be right. Don't kill me! **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 13: Emergency Kisses **

"_Why did you start throwing up? Most girls have a reason for doing it." Troy said. _

"_You're the reason." Gabriella whispered. _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

At that moment, Troy's world just shattered. "You're the reason" just rang in his ears.

"How could I be the reason?" Troy asked.

"You just are, ok." Gabriella cried. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"You tell me when you're ready. Ok?" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at him and nodded, too upset to say anything at the moment.

Troy just sat and held Gabriella. He stoked her hair, he didn't know what to say.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**The Waiting Room**

"I wanna know what's wrong with Gabriella." Sharpay said.

"Me too. I hope she's alright. Kelsi added.

"They've been gone for a while." Chad said.

"Well I mean, she was choking up blood. I just hope it's nothing serious." Taylor said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**With Troy and Gabriella**

"Gabi, you have to tell the doctors that you've been throwing up." Troy said.

"I can't" Gabriella replied.

"Why? They'll help you." Troy said.

"I couldn't even tell my mom, how am I supposed to tell strangers." Gabriella argued.

"You told me, didn't you?" Troy said.

"Yeah, but your different." Gabriella said through her tears.

"How?" Troy asked.

"Like this." Gabriella said. She leaned in and kissed him. To her surprise, he kissed back.

"Being different isn't so bad." Troy said.

"Oh believe me, I know." Gabriella added. Troy then leaned in and kissed her again.

_I guess my day is getting better after all. _ Gabriella thought.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**I know this was sooooooooooooooooooooo short, but I wrote it in like 10 minutes, so give me a break. I wanted to put a chapter up since I didn't put one up in a long time. As usual, please review, and thanks to nodoubtrox, catchfrazehuniex3, Gymnasticshottie, sugarHimarauders, and KineticGirl69.**


	14. Too Many Questions

**Ciao Amici! Sorry for not updating for sooooooo long, but I have tons of finals and other tests to study for. As always, thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. Ciao for now! (wow, that rhymes!)**

**Disclaimer: I own the DVD and the CD, and that's about it. I wish I owned Zac Efron though. I hope wishes do come true! Also, I'm not a doctor, so I'm not 100 sure about what I'm writing. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 14: Too Many Questions **

"_Yeah, but your different." Gabriella said through her tears._

"_How?" Troy asked. _

"_Like this." Gabriella said. She leaned in and kissed him. To her surprise, he kissed back. _

"_Being different isn't so bad." Troy said._

"_Oh believe me, I know." Gabriella added. Troy then leaned in and kissed her again. _

_I guess my day is getting better after all. Gabriella thought. _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

Dr. Michaels walked into the room, and spoiled the sweet moment.

"Gabriella, we have to bring you into surgery prep."

"Can Troy come with me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, he can." Dr. Michaels said.

The nurse brought in a wheelchair for Gabriella, and wheeled her into a very white room with tons of machines and medical instruments.

"Holy shit, what are you gonna do to me?" Gabriella asked.

"Before we do anything, we have to ask you some questions." Dr. Michaels said.

"Ok." Gabriella said.

"First question. Do you know why your esophagus is almost cut in half?"

Gabriella got a reassuring glance from Troy, which made her decide to tell the doctor.

"I threw up." Gabriella said.

"How many times?"

"Three to four times a day." Gabriella answered.

"Why were you throwing up?"

"I'm fat." Gabriella answered.

"Who told you that?"

"My mom told me to stop eating fattening foods otherwise I would blow up like a balloon." Gabriella said.

Dr. Michaels was writing all of this down on a clipboard. "Can you step on the scale for me?" He asked.

"What? No I can't. I'm fat." Gabriella started flipping out.

"You have to Gabi." Troy said.

"NO. You people don't understand." Gabriella said through tears.

"They want to help you Gabi. Please do what they say." Troy said trying to reason with her. "Come on, let's go." Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her over to the scale that was in the room.

"I can't." Gabriella said.

"We need to know your weight, so we can make sure that it's safe to do the operation." Dr. Michaels said. "Your neck is starting to become inflamed, if we don't hurry, your esophagus will be completely cut in half and we won't be able to save you."

The thought of dying scared Gabriella more than the thought of stepping on a scale.

"Ok. Fine. I'll let you weigh me." Gabriella said.

Gabriella stepped on the scale. It read 82 pounds.

"82 pounds. Your records say that three months ago, you weighed 100 pounds." Dr. Michaels said.

"Yeah, and…" Gabriella said.

"Well, did you do something other than throw up to loose weight?"

"I didn't eat and I exercised." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella after the surgery, we are going to have to send you for therapy."

"I'm not going to no shrink." Gabriella argued.

"First though, we have to think about the surgery."

"Well, is it safe to do it?" Troy asked.

"We have to get you to 90 pounds to do the surgery." Dr. Michaels responded.

"How are you gonna do that?" Troy asked.

"We are going to put a feeding tube through her nose, and hook her up to an IV."

"WHAT! I'm scared of needles and tubes." Gabriella said with fear evident in her voice.

"It's the only way to help you." Dr. Michaels said.

"How long will it take her to gain 10 pounds?" Troy asked.

"I would say three to five days." Dr. Michaels said.

"Dr. Michaels, can I speak to my mom?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, but first we have to hook you up to the feeding tube." Dr. Michaels said.

"Can Troy stay with me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, he can. Let's hook you up to the tubes." Dr. Michaels said. He led Gabriella over to one of the hospital beds in the room. "This is nurse Kathy, she'll be hooking you up to the tubes."

"Hi Gabriella." Kathy said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey." Gabriella said back trying to be polite.

"I'm going to tell you before I put in the IV. Ok. On three 1, 2, 3…"

"Holy Shit!" Gabriella screamed, almost breaking Troy's hand because she was holding it so hard. **(A/N: I hate those IV things. They hurt so bad when they put them in!)**

"See, that wasn't so bad." Kathy said trying to sound upbeat.

"Yeah, ok. How about I try stabbing you with a needle. I don't think you'd like that very much." Gabriella shot back.

"Gabi." Troy said trying to get her to calm down. "She's very sorry." Troy said.

Gabriella just sat on the bed with a frown on her face.

"Ok. Now we're going to put the tubes in your nose." Kathy said in a cheerful tone.

"Don't worry Gabi, I'll be here." Tory said.

"I know." Gabriella whispered back.

After Kathy put the tubes in Gabriella's nose, Troy just sat in the room and held her hand. He made a promise to himself that he would be there for her no matter what.

"Hey Gabriella." Dr. Michaels said.

"Hi." Gabriella answered back.

"I talked to your mom. She's very surprised about all of this. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes. Tell her to come in." Gabriella said.

Dr. Michaels went and got Gabriella's mom. When Ms. Montez saw Gabriella, she immediately started crying.

"What happened baby?" Ms. Montez asked.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Ha. Mini cliffhanger. Hope you all review. Again, sorry for the lack of updates. Finals should be illegal! LOL. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Special thanks to: nodoubtrox, catchfrazehuniex3, KineticGirl69, Gymnasticshottie, and sugarHimarauders. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Good Night New York!**


	15. The Talk

**Hello Again! I'm glad you guys liked chapter 14! Please keep reviewing. Also, if you like Hannah Montana, I have a HM story! Please check it out. Like always, I love my reviewers. I love when you review so keep reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Zac Efron puts the hott in hotness. Only in my dreams I own it. (And Zac too! LOL!) **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 15: The Talk **

Dr. Michaels went and got Gabriella's mom. When Ms. Montez saw Gabriella, she immediately started crying.

"What happened baby?" Ms. Montez asked.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

When Gabriella saw her mom, she immediately started crying. Ms. Montez was crying too. Troy walked out of Gabriella's room, so her and her mom could have some privacy.

"I don't know mom. I don't know." Gabriella cried.

Ms. Montez ran over and hugged Gabriella, being careful of all the wires hooked up to her.

"When they called me and told me you were in the hospital, I was so worried." Ms. Montez said.

"I'm sorry mom." Gabriella said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Katie asked. **(Katie is Gabriella's mom)**

"When Troy gets back I'll tell you." Gabriella said.

"Ok baby." Katie answered still embracing Gabriella.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**In the Waiting Room…**

"What's taking so long?" Sharpay whined.

"I don't know. I hope she's ok." Taylor said inching closer to Chad when she said this.

"I wonder where Troy is?" Ryan asked

"Probably still with Gabriella." Kelsi replied.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he walked into the waiting room.

"Is she ok?" Taylor asked.

"No. Not really." Troy answered.

"Oh my God. What's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, her throat's almost cut in two." Troy said close to tears.

"Is it from all the vomiting?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. It is." Troy answered. "They need to put her into emergency surgery otherwise she's gonna die."

Sharpay now had tears in her eyes. "When are they doing the surgery?"

"Three to five days because she weighs too little to give it to her now. She's hooked up to an IV, and she has tubes in her nose that are feeding her." Troy said.

"Oh my God. We should've stopped her before it got to this." Ryan said.

"I know. I've been thinking about that." Troy said.

"Is her mom here?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, she's in there with her now. That's why I left, to give them a little privacy." Troy said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**In Gabriella's Hospital Room**

"I'll call Troy and ask him to come back here." Gabriella said.

Gabriella dialed Troy's cell phone number. "Hello, Troy?"

"Hey Gabi. Is Everything al right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, can you come back into my room now?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Bye." Troy said.

Within seconds, Troy was back in Gabriella's hospital room.

"Troy, I wanted you to be here when I told my mom." Gabriella said.

"Ok." Troy went and sat down next to Gabriella and held her hand.

"Mom…" Gabriella paused for a second. She was nervous about telling her mom. "Mom, I stopped eating."

"What?" Ms. Montez asked looking confused. "You stopped eating? Why?"

"Because I'm fat. Now the stupid doctors are putting this disgusting food into me, so they can make me even more fat." Gabriella said through her sobs.

"You're not fat. You were beautiful the way you were." Troy said.

"Who told you that you were fat?" Ms. Montez asked.

"You told me mom. You said, if you keep eating fattening foods, you're gonna blow up like a balloon." Gabriella sobbed.

"I would never say that." Ms. Montez argued.

"Yes you did. I remember. There's also another reason I stopped eating." Gabriella said.

"What's the other reason?" Troy asked.

"I told you already Troy, you." Gabriella whispered.

"I'm still confused on why I'm the reason." Troy said.

"You went out with Sharpay. That totally killed me. You know Sharpay, she's beautiful, skinny, talented." Gabriella said.

"I'm so sorry Gabi. I didn't know. The only reason I broke up with Sharpay, is that I like you so much." Troy said.

"Why did you go out with her then?" Gabriella asked.

"It was out of pity. You know how much she liked me." Troy said. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"Baby, you're not fat, and you never were fat. I mean, you were 5'4" and 104 pounds. That's 15 underweight." Ms. Montez added.

"I told you. Now you're way to skinny. You're just skin and bones, literally. You weren't the fun, energetic Gabriella everyone knew and loved." Troy said. "You had us all worried sick about you. That's why we were stalking you, we were trying to make sure you didn't do anything that could hurt you. Obviously, we failed."

"Mom, can Troy and I talk for a couple of minutes, alone." Gabriella asked.

"Of course." Ms. Montez said as she left the room.

"Did you really mean all of the things that you said?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I did Gabi." Troy said. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Thank you." Gabriella said. She leaned in and hugged him.

"For what?" Troy asked.

"For helping me." Gabriella said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**So sweet right? I found time in between studying to update. Yay Me! Sorry it's really short, but that's all I could come up with in 15 minutes. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and please, please, please, review. I LOVE you all. **

**This chapter is dedicated to catchfrazehuniex3! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBFFL! Buon Conpleanno! Luv ya. XOXOXOXOXOX**


	16. Finally

**Hello Everyone! I've got really good news. I got a 98 on my Italian Regents! I'm going into 9th grade, but we still have to take these stupid tests. I'm actually very proud of myself! I'm so happy, that I've decided to put up another chapter for you guys. Thanks to all of the fabulous reviewers out there. I love you guys. Yay You! **

**Disclaimer: Still working on that plan… soon it'll be mine. (Insert evil laugh here.)**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

"_Thank you." Gabriella said. She leaned in and hugged him. _

"_For what?" Troy asked. _

"_For helping me." Gabriella said. _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 16: Finally! **

It was now nighttime, and everyone except Troy had left. Gabriella's mom had left, because she needed to go to work early in the morning.

"You feeling any better?" Troy asked.

"A little. I don't feel hungry anymore. My throat hurts a little though." Gabriella said.

"You don't know how worried you made me when you started choking up blood." Troy said.

"I was really scared too. I thought I was dying." Gabriella said.

"I thought you were too. "You could've died from this" Troy said.

"I know. I'm actually glad that you guys drove me crazy by stalking me. By the way, whose idea was that?" Gabriella asked.

"That was all Sharpay." Troy answered.

"I should've guessed." Gabriella laughed. "I also got some bad news."

"What?" Troy asked.

"They're sending me to the shrink!" Gabriella cried.

"Hey, not all crazy people go there." Troy said. "Most people who have eating disorders go to therapy." Troy said softly.

"I know, but I don't want to go." Gabriella pouted.

"I know you want to get better, and this is the only way." Troy said sounding like he was talking to a four year old.

"Hey, I'm not four." Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know. It was the only way to get my point across." Troy argued.

"It's going to be so boring when all of you are in school tomorrow, and all I can do is sit here and do nothing." Gabriella said.

"How about I bring you some books." Troy said.

"I would like that. Thanks." Gabriella said.

"Oh, and I have to ask you a question." Troy said.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"Yes, of course Troy." Gabriella said. She leaned in and they kissed.

"It took you long enough." Gabriella laughed.

"I know. Chad said the same thing." Troy exclaimed.

"Taylor was starting to say I should ask you out." Gabriella said. "But I could never build up the courage to do so."

"See, now you know how I felt." Troy laughed.

"Ha Ha." Gabriella mimicked.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**I know, VERY, VERY, short. Short but sweet right? Ha. I got a 98 on my Italian Regents. I'm so happy I'm almost giddy. Now all I have to do is pass the Earth Science Regents, and summer can finally begin. Thanks to all that have reviewed. I love you all very much. I want at least 15 reviews before I update again. Good Night New York!**

**Preview for next chapter: Gabriella goes into surgery. Will everything go ok? Or will something go terribly wrong. Find out in Chapter 17 of "Is This Really Me?" **


	17. Surgery Prep

**Hello People! I got a 91 on my Earth Science Regents! I'm so happy, so I wrote this for you guys! I had this written, but the site wouldn't let me update, so I apologize. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it! It's a sad depressing story. Don't ask! I'll cry myself to sleep again. **

**Also, I'm not a doctor, so I don't think any of this true, however it's my fanfiction, and I'll make up my own medical procedures. LOL. On with the show!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

"_I know. Chad said the same thing." Troy exclaimed. _

"_Taylor was starting to say I should ask you out." Gabriella said. "But I could never build up the courage to do so." _

"_See, now you know how I felt." Troy laughed. _

"_Ha Ha." Gabriella mimicked. _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 17: Surgery Prep **

Gabriella was now up to 92 pounds, which got everyone very excited. It has been three days since she was taken to the hospital. Gabriella was nervous about the surgery though. She didn't like the idea of being knocked out when people were cutting her open. Actually, she didn't like the fact of being cut open at all.

Troy was very excited that Gabriella was getting better. He visited her everyday so far. So did the rest of the gang. Troy was happy that Gabriella was acting more like herself, and looking more like herself too.

Troy and Gabriella were talking in Gabriella's hospital room, when Dr. Michaels came in to talk to them.

"Hello Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton." Dr. Michaels said.

"Hey." Said Gabriella with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Hi." Troy said sounding more upbeat than Gabriella.

"We can do the surgery tomorrow. You've been gaining back the weight pretty well, and you'll hit 95 pounds by tomorrow." Dr. Michaels said.

"Ok." Gabriella said. Her throat was still swollen and it hurt, but other than that, she was feeling better.

"There is nothing to be nervous about." Dr. Michaels informed.

"I can't help it. I mean the idea of you people knocking me out and cutting me open with knives isn't too pleasant." Gabriella said.

"Gabi. Don't yell at the doctor, he's only trying to help you." Troy said.

"Sorry." Gabriella said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's normal to be nervous, but nothing will go wrong." Dr. Michaels said.

"Are you sure everything will go ok? Will I have a scar on my throat?" Gabriella asked afraid of having something else wrong with her.

"Yes, I'm positive, everything will go fine. We are cutting from the top of your neck, to the top of your collar bone, so yes, you'll have a scar. It's nothing too bad, you'll just have to put some cream on it to make it disappear." Dr. Michaels said.

"I don't want to have an ugly scar. That's something that'll make me even more unattractive." Gabriella cried.

"Gabi, you're beautiful the way you are. I don't care about a scar. You're beautiful inside and out." Troy said.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as her tears subsided. "What time will the surgery start?"

"Around 10:30." Dr. Michaels answered.

"Don't worry Gabi, I'll be here." Troy said.

"Thanks again." Gabriella said.

"I'll be back around 2 o'clock to check on you. See you later." Dr. Michaels said.

"See ya." Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"I'm so nervous." Gabriella broke down in tears.

Troy pulled her into a tight hug.

"It'll be ok. I'll be right there for you. I'll be in the prep room when you go to sleep, and I'll be in the recovery room when you wake up. I promise." Troy said.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Gabriella said.

"Well, you're the best girlfriend ever." Troy argued. Their eyes locked for a second, and they kissed.

"You'll do fine. I promise." Troy said.

"I hope so." Gabriella whispered.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**I know, extra short again. I know I promised the surgery in this chapter, but I PROMISE, it'll be in the next chapter. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I LOVE you guys. The reviews make me sooooo happy. It makes me write faster! If you want a fast update review. Enough of my rambling, and Good Night New York!**

**Special thanks to: nodoubtrox, catchfrazehuniex3, KineticGirl69, Gymnasticshottie, and sugarHimarauders. You guys rock! LUV YA!**


	18. The Surgery

**Ciao Amici! I hope you guys enjoyed chappie 17! I'm very disappointed by the lack of reviews I received. If you want me to continue the story, you have to review. I can stop at any time. Also, thanks to the people that did review. I really appreciate them. Also, I'm not a doctor so I really don't know what I'm talking about. Let's just pretend I do! **

**Disclaimer: SHOCKING NEWS ALERT: NODOUBTFAN DOESN'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUISICAL OR ZAC EFRON! **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

"_You're the best boyfriend ever." Gabriella said. _

"_Well, you're the best girlfriend ever." Troy argued. Their eyes locked for a second, and they kissed. _

"_You'll do fine. I promise." Troy said. _

"_I hope so." Gabriella whispered. _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 18: The Surgery**

It was the next morning, and Gabriella was very nervous about her surgery. When Troy walked into her hospital room, he saw Gabriella shaking and in tears.

"I don't want to do this Troy." Gabriella sobbed.

Troy ran over to Gabriella and hugged her. "It'll be alright." He whispered in her ear.

"How do you know? Doctors mess up all the time." Gabriella cried.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. You won't feel anything. I had my appendix taken out, and it feels like you're out for a second." Troy said trying to calm Gabriella down.

When Gabriella and Troy were hugging, Ms. Montez walked into the room.

"Hi honey." Ms. Montez said.

"Hi mommy." Gabriella said as she hugged her mom.

"Why were you crying?" Ms. Montez asked.

"I'm just a little nervous about the surgery." Gabriella said.

"Don't be. It's not gonna hurt, I promise." Ms. Montez reassured Gabriella.

"Will you guys be there when I wake up?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course we will." Troy added.

When they were talking, Dr. Michaels walked into the room.

"Are you ready Gabriella?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"No." Gabriella whispered.

"We are ready to take you in for the surgery." Dr. Michaels said.

"Can Troy come with me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes he can." Dr. Michaels said.

Two nurses walked into the room. One of them was pushing a wheel chair.

Then the nurse came over and disconnected the feeding tube that was in her nose.

"Gabriella, do you think you can stand up?" one of the nurses said after she finished taking the tube out of her nose.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered.

Troy grabbed her hand, and helped her step into the wheelchair.

"Bye mom." Gabriella said giving her mom a good-bye hug.

"Bye baby, don't worry, everything will be fine." Ms. Montez said.

One of the nurses pushed Gabriella out of the room, and one of them was pushing her IV tower. Troy was still holding Gabriella's hand as they walked through the crowded hospital hallways. They lead Gabriella and Troy into this white medium sized room.

"We need you to lay down into this bed." One nurse said.

Gabriella stepped out of the wheelchair with some help from Troy. She got into the bed and laid down just like the nurse said.

"Like I said before, we are gonna cut down the top of your neck, to the top of your collar bone. We are gonna then reattach your esophagus and sew you back up. This should only take about three hours. Since you'll be on the anesthesia, it'll only feel like seconds to you." Dr. Michaels explained.

"Will I be able to eat after the surgery?" Gabriella asked.

"We are gonna keep you here for a couple of more days, and we'll keep you on the feeding tube for the rest of today. By tomorrow, it should be off." Dr. Michaels explained. "Are you ready?"

"Let's just get it over with." Gabriella said.

"I'm going to inject you with the anesthesia now. When I tell you, I want you to countdown from ten."

"Ok." Gabriella said. She hugged Troy one more time, and she continued to hold Tory's hand. She felt a little pinch from the needle.

"Start counting."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,…" the anesthesia knocked Gabriella out before she could finish counting.

"We are gonna have to ask you to leave now Troy. We'll come out and tell you when we are done." Dr. Michaels said.

"Ok." Tory said. He kissed Gabriella's hand, and walked out of the room. He watched them wheel Gabriella into one of the operating rooms. After Gabriella was out of eye-sight, he walked into the waiting room, to find the gang and Ms. Montez sitting there.

"Hey." Troy said to everyone.

"Hi." Everyone said back to him.

"How long will it take?" Taylor asked.

"About three hours.: Troy answered.

"What exactly are they doing?" Sharpay asked.

"They are cutting the front of her neck open so they can reattach her esophagus." Troy answered.

"She's gonna have a scar, right." Chad said.

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy about that. They said they'll give her some cream to fad the scar." Troy answered.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Three Hours Later**

That had to be the longest three hours of Troy's life. It seemed like forever. The gang sat in silence most of the time, hoping that Dr. Michaels would make an appearance very soon.

"Hello everyone." Dr. Michaels said.

"Hey." Everyone said back.

"How's Gabriella?" Troy asked immediately.

"Well…"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**HA HA HA! I'm so evil! Another cliffhanger! I love making people go crazy! This is fun. Maybe I should do it more often. Now that's an idea! Please review if you want to see what happens to Gabriella. I want to break 300 by chapter 20! Please review, they mean the world to me! I love you guys!**

**Special thanks to: **

**Nodoubtrox- you are the best sister ever! I LUV you! What would I do without you? Ya know you love me. **

**Catchfrazehuniex3- my BBFFL! You rock! You and nodoubtrox are the only people I have to talk to about fanfiction to! You know I luv ya!**

**Gymnasticshottie- I'm so mad we didn't have gymnastics this week! Oh well. I had fun over your house today! **

**sugarHimarauders- My twirling buddies! You guys rock! You guys are the only people as obsessed with Harry Potter besides me! Luv ya!**

**KineticGirl69- even though we live like 1,000 miles away from each other, we still have fun instant messaging each other. Luv Ya! **


	19. Recovery

**Ciao Amici! I'm glad that you liked chapter 18! I BROKE 300! You guys rock. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Please, Please review! Thanks to all of the people that have reviewed. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I went through all of those legal battles, and it's still not mine! What a rip-off!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 19: Recovery**

"Hello everyone." Dr. Michaels said.

"Hey." Everyone said back.

"How's Gabriella?" Troy asked immediately.

"Well, the surgery went very good, but Gabriella's anesthesia should be wearing off very shortly. Until she wakes up, only one person can see her at a time." Dr. Michaels said. "Also, I have to say that Gabriella's neck is covered in a white bandage."

"Troy, you should go and see her first." Ms. Montez said.

"Ok. Thank you." Troy said as he got up and followed Dr. Michaels to Gabriella's recovery room. _She looks so peaceful and beautiful._ Troy thought.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone now." Dr. Michaels said.

"Thanks." Troy added.

"Hey Gabi." Troy said and took her hand and intertwined it with his. "I don't think you can hear me, but I'll talk to you anyway. You did it. Didn't I tell you that it would be alright." Troy said. He felt Gabriella's hand grip his, and her eye's fluttered open.

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned, her voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes, it's me." Troy said. "How are you feeling?" Troy asked.

"Groggy and tired." Gabriella replied.

"You did it Gabi. I told you everything would be ok." Troy said proudly.

"I knew you wouldn't lie to me." Gabriella said sitting up straight in her bed. She leaned over and hugged Troy. Troy leaned in and kissed her.

"You know that your surgery was the longest three hours of my life right?" Troy said.

"Really. So you were worried about me." Gabriella said.

"Of course I was Gabi, we were all worried about you." Troy said.

"Who's "WE" Gabriella asked.

"Your mom, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Zeke." Troy said.

"Wow." Gabriella said. "That's a lot of people."

"You want me to send your mom in to see you?" Troy asked.

"Yes. Thanks." Gabriella said.

"No problem." Troy answered.

Ms. Montez walked into the room about thirty seconds later.

"Hey honey." Ms. Montez said.

"Hi mommy." Gabriella said.

"How are you feeling?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Pretty good actually. I'm just a little tired though." Gabriella added.

"I'm so glad that you're ok, I was so worried. You're my little girl." Ms. Montez said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry mom. I'm fine." Gabriella said leaning over and hugging her mom.

After a few more minutes of talking, Gabriella really wanted to see her friends.

"Mom, can you send some of my friends in?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure honey." Ms. Montez gave Gabriella one more hug, and she walked out of Gabriella's recovery room.

"Hey Gabriella." Sharpay said.

"Hey, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke." Gabriella said with a smile forming on her face. She got a hug from each of them.

"How are you feeling?" Zeke asked.

"I'm doing good." Gabriella said.

"I'm just so happy that you're ok." Sharpay said.

"Me too." Ryan added.

They talked for a few more minutes. Then the three of them left. After Sharpay, Ryan, and Zeke left, Chad, Taylor, and Kelsi walked in.

"Hey Gabriella." Taylor said.

"Hey you guys." Gabriella said.

They talked for a while, until they said that they should be heading home. Troy came into her room after they left.

"You still tired?" he asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said.

Just then, Dr. Michaels walked into the room. "Hey Gabriella." He said in an upbeat tone.

"Hey." Gabriella answered back.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"Tired." Gabriella answered.

"Is your throat hurting?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"A little." Gabriella answered.

"Ok. I'm going to give you some pain killing medication through your IV." Dr. Michaels said. "I also have to re-insert your feeding tube."

"Oh yippee." Gabriella said sarcastically.

Once her feeding tube was re-inserted, Dr. Michaels left Troy and Gabriella alone.

"So, are you up for auditioning for the musical?" Troy asked.

"Sure. When are the auditions?" Gabriella asked.

"They're in a month." Troy said.

"Ok, good. That way, we have tons of time to practice." Gabriella said.

"We need to pick out a song." Troy said.

"I've already got one in mind." Gabriella said.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"I'll tell you soon." Gabriella said with a smile creeping across her face.

"Ok." Troy said dropping the subject. "When are you getting out of here?"

"In two to three days." Gabriella said. "It really sucks, but tomorrow I'll be able to eat food the normal way."

"That's good." Troy said.

"Oh yeah, and I gotta go and see a therapist." Gabriella added. "They say I need it to make sure I'm ok. But, I think I've already been cured."

"How." Troy asked.

"Well, I'm your girlfriend." Gabriella said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Hello everyone! Remember, REVIEW! I wanna break 300 by chapter 20! So if you review I promise I'll update really quickly! I LUV my reviewers! Good Night New York!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Nodoubtrox, catchfrazehuniex3, KineticGirl69, Gymnasticshottie, and sugarHimarauders. **

**Thanks people! **

**Lots of Love, **

**NoDoubtFan**


	20. I'm Free!

**Hello Everyone! I broke 300! Yay Me! (imagine the little clap there.) I'm so happy, and I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for all of you wonderful people. Thank you soooooo much. You don't know how much this means to me. Enough of my babbling, and on with the show. **

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been running back and forth to different dermatologists. I have this weird pigmentation thingy, where the color of my skin won't return after I get a sunburn. Of course, I have this right on my face, so I have these huge white dots on my head. My skin isn't dark, but it's still very noticeable. I just got blood tests done, and I'm not a very happy person right now, so sorry if this chappie sucks. **

**Disclaimer: You only just figured out that I don't own High School Musical. Someone's slow. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 20: I'm Free!**

"_Ok." Troy said dropping the subject. "When are you getting out of here?" _

"_In two to three days." Gabriella said. "It really sucks, but tomorrow I'll be able to eat food the normal way." _

"_That's good." Troy said. _

"_Oh yeah, and I gotta go and see a therapist." Gabriella added. "They say I need it to make sure I'm ok. But, I think I've already been cured." _

"_How." Troy asked. _

"_Well, I'm your girlfriend." Gabriella said. _

"Wait a minute. You said you're cured because you're my girlfriend." Troy said confused.

"Yeah." Gabriella said shyly. "I thought you wouldn't ask me out because I was ugly and fat. I mean, Sharpay is skinny, and really pretty. Compared to her, I'm a nobody."

"That's not true." Troy said. "I only went out with Sharpay because I felt bad for her. She actually asked me out."

"I know she asked you out. I just thought that you liked her." Gabriella said.

"I've liked you since we met at the ski lodge." Troy said.

"I've liked you since then, too." Gabriella added.

Their conversation was interrupted when Dr. Michaels walked into the room.

"Gabriella, you'll be able to leave tomorrow afternoon." Dr. Michaels said.

"Thank god." Gabriella said. "I need to get back to school."

"Is that all you can think about?" Troy teased.

"Actually it is." Gabriella laughed.

"Dr. Michaels laughed too. "I'm gonna remove your feeding tube, and have you eat on your own now."

"Thank God." Gabriella said. "I hate these stupid things.

"Ok. Now I need you to take a deep breath, and hold it." Dr. Michaels said.

Gabriella did as she was told, and her feeding tubes were out.

"I can breathe through my nose again." Gabriella said. "And I don't sound all weird when I talk."

"Also, we are gonna take out the stitches on your neck today." Dr. Michaels said.

"Now, I'm scared." Gabriella said.

"It's ok. I'll be here, and I'm sure your mom will be here too." Troy said.

"I'm ready to eat now." Gabriella said.

"That's good to hear." Dr. Michaels said. "Your mom is bringing over some food, I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"My mom is such a good cook. I've missed her cooking." Gabriella said.

"Hey honey." Ms. Montez said as she walked into the room. "Ready for your favorite food?"

"Yes." Gabriella said. "Is it lasagna?"

"Yep." Ms. Montez said.

"Hand it over now." Gabriella said extending her arm to grab a plate.

"I'm glad you're so eager to eat now." Troy said.

"I think we're all glad about that." Ms. Montez said.

Gabriella finished her plate of lasagna in a matter of seconds. "That was so good." She said. "It feels good to finally have a full stomach."

"If you think saying all of this will get you out of going to therapy, you're wrong." Ms. Montez said aware of her daughter's plan.

"Grrr." Gabriella said obviously disappointed. "I thought it was working."

"No matter what, you are going to therapy, end of discussion." Ms. Montez said sternly.

"I don't wanna go to the shrink." Gabriella whined crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's one of the only ways to help you." Troy said. "You told me you wanted to get better, so here's the chance.

"Troy's right, Gabi." Ms. Montez said.

Dr. Michaels came into the room. "We need to take you're stitches out."

"I'm scared." Gabriella whined.

Dr. Michaels took the bandage off of Gabriella's neck, which revealed stitches going down her whole neck. He carefully took them out, with many screams from Gabriella. Gabriella held Troy and her mom's hand the whole time. The line of stitches was now gone, what it left was a scar.

"I don't want a scar on my neck." Gabriella whined.

"We'll give you special cream to fix that." Dr. Michaels said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

At around eight o'clock, Troy and Ms. Montez left. _I'm going home tomorrow. I get to go to school, and be with my friends again. Finally. _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

The next day, Ms. Montez came in early and brought Gabriella breakfast. Troy came in about an hour after Ms. Montez. Dr. Michaels interrupted the conversation that the three of them were having.

"We need to take another CT Scan of Gabriella's esophagus. Just to make sure everything is ok." Dr. Michaels explained.

Dr. Michaels removed Gabriella's IV, and wheeled her into the CT Scan Room. After the CT Scan was finished, Dr. Michaels saw nothing wrong.

"Everything's good." Dr. Michaels said.

"Does that mean I get to go home now?" Gabriella asked eagerly.

"Yes." Dr. Michaels said. "Your mom just has to sign these release forms, and you're free to go."

Ms. Montez signed the release forms and wheeled Gabriella back to her room. Gabriella gathered all of her stuff, and changed into regular clothes.

"Ready to go home?" Troy asked taking Gabriella's hand.

"I'm finally free." Gabriella said.

"I'm taking that's a yes." Troy said.

"You're absolutely right." Gabriella smiled.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Hello Everyone! Please press the little review button, and all of my dreams will come true. Since my day sucked, hopefully you can make me feel better. I hope you guys liked Chapter 20 of "Is This Really Me?" I have a couple of more chapters planned, and then I'll end the story. CIAO! **

**Special Thanks To: **

**Nodoubtrox, catchfrazehuniex3, KineticGirl69, sugarHi Marauders, and Gymnasticshottie. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	21. Surprise!

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been really busy going to different doctors. I also just wrote a Phil of the Future one-shot, so if you like Phil of the Future, be sure to check it out. (It's a Pheely fic, duh!) I hope you like chappie 21:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't High School Musical, and I never will own High School Musical. I'm working on getting Zac though. LOL:)**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 21: Surprise! **

"_Ready to go home?" Troy asked taking Gabriella's hand. _

"_I'm finally free." Gabriella said. _

"_I'm taking that's a yes." Troy said. _

"_You're absolutely right." Gabriella smiled. _

The three of them got into Ms. Montez's car, and she drove them home. Gabriella and Troy were sitting next to each other in the backseat. Gabriella's head was on Troy's shoulder.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. She was finally going home, and she got to go back to school and hangout with her friends. The best part was, that Troy and her would be trying out for the musical. Kelsi was the composer again, and Gabriella knew that she chose the perfect songs for them to sing at the auditions and the callbacks. She didn't tell Troy yet, but she knew that he would like the songs.

Before they knew it, the car was parked in the driveway of the Montez residence. They walked up to the front porch, as Ms. Montez opened the door.

"It's so good to be home." Gabriella exclaimed.

"It'll get better." Troy said.

Ms. Montez turned on the lights, "SURPRISE" was shouted through the room. The gang was all there.

"Oh my…" was all Gabriella managed to say.

"Surprised Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said.

Sharpay and Taylor ran up and jugged Gabriella.

"We're all so happy that you're home." Sharpay said in a perky voice.

"Believe me, I'm glad to be home too." Gabriella said.

"Look what Zeke made for you." Taylor said with excitement.

Zeke came out of the kitchen with a cake in his hands that said, "Welcome Home Gabriella." In pink frosting.

"Oh my god, thank you so much." Gabriella said nearly close to tears.

"We're just glad you're ok, and happy to have you home." Kelsi said.

"So, when are we gonna eat the cake?" Chad asked. Everybody started laughing at his comment.

"What?" He asked. "I'm serious."

"Actually, I'm hungry let's eat it now." Gabriella said. "It looks really good."

The gang sat in Gabriella's dining room, and ate their cake and many snacks. They all had a really good time.

"I can't believe you guys would do this for me." Gabriella said while they were eating.

"You're our best friend Gabi, we'd do anything for you." Ryan said.

"You have to promise us something too." Kelsi said.

"What?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Never do anything to scare us, ever again." Kelsi said.

"Ok. I promise." Gabriella said. "Also, I wanna say thank you to you guys. You put up with me through this whole thing. Even though the stalking got **really annoying**, I now know that you did it because you cared about me. Thanks."

Sharpay raised her plastic cup and said, "To Gabriella." Everyone else followed Sharpay and did the same thing.

"You guys really are the best." Gabriella said.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Hey people! I hope you liked the chapter even though it was really short. I just thought that it would be a good place to end it. Keep reviewing, and hopefully I'll update really soon! Let's see if we can break 400. That would make me soooooooo happy. Ok, enough of my rambling. Good Night New York!**

**Special thanks too:**

**Nodoubtrox- the best sister ever. I swear that we're the first set of twins born a year apart. LUV ya! Remember, it's purple! Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy. (Our inside joke)**

**Catchfrazehuniex3, KineticGirl69, SugarHi Marauders, and Gymnasticshottie.**

**Luv You Guys! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	22. First Date

**Hey Everyone! I'm finally back. You're probably all thinking "She's Alive Hallelujah!" It's been so long since an update, and I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry. I really mean it. I've been so busy doing things, and I've been writing other stories. So I hope this chappie was worth the wait! (even though it's kinda short.) **

**Disclaimer: I'll let you figure out this one…**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 22: First Date **

Sharpay raised her plastic cup and said, "To Gabriella." Everyone else followed Sharpay and did the same thing.

"You guys really are the best." Gabriella said.

"We know." Sharpay added. This caused everybody to start laughing. It was typical "Sharpay" behavior.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**After the Party…**

The party died down, and the only people left were Troy and Gabriella.

"This day has been amazing, thank you." Gabriella said.

"You're welcome, only for the best girl in the world." Troy added.

"You're too sweet." Gabriella said leaning in and kissing him.

"Are you sure you're better now." Troy said turning serious.

"I don't know. I still have to go to see a therapist. I have my first appointment tomorrow after school." Gabriella said; her smile turning into a frown.

"We have our auditions in two days." Troy said trying to make her smile.

"I know. We should really work on the song now. Oh, and I've got to tell you the song I chose for the callbacks." Gabriella said excitedly. "C'mon, I can tell you, and we can practice."

"We didn't even do the auditions yet, and we're planning for the callbacks?" Troy asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered.

"Are we doing the song that we've been practicing with Kelsi with for the auditions?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered. "She asked me to do the song, and I couldn't say no, but she said we could choose our own for the callbacks, so I chose one."

Troy followed Gabriella up the stairs to her room. Gabriella put a cd into her stereo system, and a not so familiar song came on. After the song ended, he knew why Gabriella chose it for the callbacks.

"That song is perfect." Troy said.

"I know. It's my personal favorite too." Gabriella said smiling. She was glad that Troy liked her song choice. "We have to divide up the lyrics, and start practicing."

"Ok." Troy answered.

Troy and Gabriella practiced until about midnight. They pretty much had the song down.

"Do you wanna sleep over?" Gabriella asked. "It's really late, it's a Friday, and you shouldn't be walking around this late at night."

"You sure?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella yawned.

"Looks like somebody's tired." Troy laughed.

"I'm happy that I get to sleep in my own bed tonight." Gabriella said. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Gabriella said grabbing some pajamas from her dresser.

Troy walked over to Gabriella's bed and sat on it. He looked over on her nightstand, and saw a picture of the whole gang after the Championship game and the Decathlon.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"The picture of us after the game." Troy answered.

"I love that one, it's my favorite." Gabriella said. "We should go to bed."

"Yeah." Troy said. "I'm tired. Where should I sleep?"

Gabriella patted the spot next to her on her bed. "You can sleep here. I don't want you on the floor."

"Are you sure it's ok Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Gabriella answered back.

Troy just nodded and laid down next to Gabriella. Gabriella snuggled up next to him and put her head on his chest.

"Good Night Troy." Gabriella said turning her head up so she could look at Troy.

"Night Gabi." Troy said kissing her on the top of her head.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**The Next Morning**

Gabriella woke up at around eleven o'clock on Saturday morning. She noticed that Troy wasn't awake yet, so she decided to do the honor. Gabriella leaned in and kissed him.

Troy stirred for a minute before he opened his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Gabriella said.

"I liked your creative way of waking me up." Troy flirted.

"It's reserved only for you Troy." Gabriella flirted back. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I was gonna let you decide since it's your first full day out of the hospital." Troy said.

"Awww. You're the best." Gabriella said.

"I get that a lot." Troy said flashing Gabriella his famous smile.

"Don't let your ego get to big Mr. Bolton." Gabriella teased.

"I'll try my best." Troy answered back.

"So, what do you want to do for lunch?" Gabriella asked.

"First, I gotta go home and take a shower." Troy said. "How about I meet you back here in an hour and a half."

"That sounds good." Gabriella said. She led Troy downstairs to the front door. "See you soon." Gabriella said leaning in and kissing him.

"Same here." Troy said as he walked out of Gabriella's house.

The minute Troy left, Gabriella quickly went upstairs and took a shower. She wanted to make sure she looked perfect for Troy. When she got out of the shower, she blow-dried her hair and scrunched it. Then she put on her favorite jeans, that were faded on the thighs. She put on a light purple tank top, and put a dark blue half sleeve shirt over it. She then applied her makeup, and added a bracelet and a necklace to complete the outfit.

Five minutes later, Troy arrived at Gabriella's house. He was wearing a blue polo and jeans.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella answered.

"Hey Gabi. Wow, you look really nice." Troy said, stunned.

"You don't look bad yourself." Gabriella said walking out of the house and locking her front door. "So, where are we going?"

"I was gonna let you pick." Troy said.

"Let me think." Gabriella said as Troy took her hand and they started walking down her block. "I think Giardino's. Their food is really good, and it's not a long walk from here."

"Sounds good to me." Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella got to Giardino's in about ten minutes. When they got there, they were seated almost immediately.

"So what are you going to have?" Gabriella asked as the waiter put some bread and butter on the table.

"I think I'm gonna have the steak and potatoes. You?" Troy asked.

"I'm gonna have the chicken parm." Gabriella said taking a piece of bread out of the basket.

"Sounds good." Troy said.

The waiter came and took their order. Gabriella and Troy talked for a while. They talked about the auditions and callbacks that were going to happen that week.

"I think that we're ready." Gabriella said. "We're gonna beat out Ryan and Sharpay again."

"We definitely will." Troy said. "That song you chose is really good, and that song that Kelsi wrote will sound really good too."

When the waiter brought their food, they were starving. They finished their food, and then they ordered their desert. Troy paid the bill, and they left.

"That was really good." Troy said.

"I know. I'm stuffed. The desert was really good." Gabriella said.

"It's nice to see you enjoy food again." Troy said.

"I know. I'm so much happier now." Gabriella added.

"You know, that was our first official date." Troy said.

"I know. In my opinion, it went really well." Gabriella said.

"I agree." Troy said.

The couple arrived at Gabriella's house. Troy walked Gabriella up to the front door of her house.

"Bye Gabi." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella.

"Bye Troy. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"See you." Troy said as he walked down the front steps. He smiled to himself the whole way home.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Hey Guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the long wait, and I hope that this chapter was worth it. Remember, PLEASE review! Let's see if we can break 400! **

**If you wanna see Ashley Tisdale's version of "Kiss the Girl", you can get it off of youtube. I suggest you go and watch it, I LOVE it. It's soooooo good. **

**Special Thanks to: (You guys are the best. LUV ya! 33333) **

**Nodoubtrox, cHemicalsReact, KineticGirl69, SugarHi Marauders, and Gymnasticshottie**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone, **

**As I can tell by the lack of reviews, people have lost interest in this story. I was going to write another chapter for it, but now I'm having second thoughts about that. If you want me to update, you have to review. Three seconds is all I'm asking for. I only got 2 reviews. 75 hits, and two reviews. Those two people that reviewed are gonna have the last chapter pmed to them. So if you want to read the last chapter, I suggest you go and review chapter 22. Thanks to the 2 people that did review. I hope the rest of you enjoyed the last chapter. :(**

**NoDoubtFan**


	24. Running

**Hello Everyone! Here's the chapter that you've been waiting for. I am VERY pleased by the review response I got for the last chapter, so thank you for that. I am VERY sad to announce, that this will be the last chapter of "Is This Really Me?" I'm very upset about this, so that's why I've been putting off writing it for so long. You guys have been the ones that kept me going, and I thank you for that. Your reviews were inspiring, helpful, and they made me happy. I thank you guys for that. Thank you for making this my most successful fanfic to date. I know, you're probably tired of my babbling, so let's get on with the story: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, it all belongs to Disney. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**Chappie 23: Running**

"Bye Gabi." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella.

"Bye Troy. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"See you." Troy said as he walked down the front steps. He smiled to himself the whole way home. He was so excited that tomorrow was the auditions for the school musical. That and the thought of Gabriella was enough to keep him smiling for a year. He knew that they were going to get a callback, and that they would hopefully beat out Ryan and Sharpay for the second time in a row.

Gabriella watched Troy walk down the block, and then she closed her front door. She leaned up against the closed door and sighed. She had gotten what she wanted and, she was happy. She was happy that Troy felt the same way that she did. Usually, that never happens to people. Gabriella walked over to her couch and turned on the Science Channel and started watching the program that was on. She was trying to pass some time by, because she couldn't wait until the next day, and then finally Wednesday when the callbacks would be held. When she got bored of watching tv, she went upstairs to her bedroom, and plugged into her i-pod. She put her and Troy's callback song on repeat as she danced around her bedroom.

"_Hopefully no one can see me…"_ She thought as she danced around her room.

She then tried to waste the rest of the day away by doing everything possible. She went and took a shower, and picked out her outfit for tomorrow. She found a pair of jeans that were faded in the front, and a light pink t-shirt. She hoped that Troy would like it. She then got dressed in her pajamas, and laid down on her bed. Even though it was only nine o'clock, she fell asleep, thinking of the next day.

**XOXOTROYELLAXOXO**

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling both excited and nervous. Even though she auditioned for the school musical before, she was still worried. She took a shower, ate breakfast (yay!), and waited for Troy to come to her house so they could walk to school. She sat down on her couch for about three minutes before Troy arrived. Gabriella got up, and answered the door at the sound of the door bell.

"Hey." Gabriella said greeting Troy.

"Hey." Troy said back. "You excited about today?"

"Oh yeah." Gabriella said grabbing a jacket and locking the door to her house.

"We are so gonna get a callback, I can feel it." Troy said.

"You better watch your ego." Gabriella teased Troy.

"Ha, ha funny." Troy laughed back sarcastically.

The couple walked hand in hand to Ms. Darbus' homeroom class. They both knew that she was gonna rant on and on about the musical auditions. It was gonna be a long morning for both of them. When the bell rang, they hurried to their seats, not wanting to get a detention from Ms. Darbus.

"As you may already know, musicale auditions are today during free period. Come down and show your creative spirit." Ms. Darbus lectured. Troy just looked at Gabriella and smiled, and she did the same thing back.

When the bell rang thirty minutes later, Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay all hurried to the auditorium. They didn't want to be late for the pairs auditions. They went and sat down in the back of the auditorium, listening to the single auditions that were before them. Although Troy and Gabriella were now friends with Ryan and Sharpay, they were still the same drama people that they were last year. Some things would never change.

Ryan and Sharpay went first. They of course, sang a remixed version of Kelsi's song. Even though Ryan and Kelsi were going out, Gabriella guessed that Sharpay chose the version of the song. Everyone clapped for Ryan and Sharpay, and then it was Troy and Gabriella's turn to sing.

"Ready?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"Yep." Gabriella breathed as they walked up on the stage.

They sang the song with Kelsi accompanying them on piano, just like the first audition. They both sang their hearts out, and by the end of the song, Ms. Darbus looked impressed. They were the last people to go, and of course, Ms. Darbus added in a speech at the end.

"Thank you all for coming out to day to show your creative spirit. The callback list will be posted tomorrow." Ms. Darbus announced.

Sharpay and Gabriella ran over and hugged each other.

"You two did so good." Sharpay congratulated.

"You were awesome too." Gabriella said to Sharpay. The four of them walked out of the auditorium beaming with excitement.

**XOXOTROYELLAXOXO**

**Callback Day:) **

It was finally callback day, and of course, Troy and Gabriella were competing against Ryan and Sharpay. They were all very excited about that afternoon. Chad said that the whole basketball team was coming to watch, and that only made Troy and Gabriella more nervous. That news made Sharpay happier, because a bigger audience was going to see her perform.

At three thirty, everyone who got a callback assembled in the auditorium. Everyone was anxiously waiting their turn to perform. They auditioned singles first, and then the pairs. Sharpay was dressed in a hot pink halter top dress with a pink headband in her hair to match. Her microphone was even pink. Ryan was wearing a pink hat, with a white top and black pants to match Sharpay. Gabriella was wearing a black and pink stripped shirt with a black skirt, and Troy was wearing a blue polo with jeans.

When the singles auditions were finally over, Ryan and Sharpay got up and sang. They sang (insert song name here.) They sounded very good, and it would be hard to top what they just did. Troy and Gabriella didn't loose their confidence though. They walked up on the stage just as Ryan and Sharpay finished singing. Gabriella was even more nervous now. Troy gave her one of his comforting looks, and her fears vanished. She then heard the intro to the song start to play.

**The Bold is Gabriella**

_**The Bold Italic is Troy**_

_**The Bold Italic Underline Is Both**_

**_Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side_**

**Me  
I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most  
**

**_And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love_**

**_Running, running  
As fast as we can  
_Do you think we'll make it?**  
**_(Do you think we'll make it?)_**  
**We're running  
_Keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated_**

**Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
**

_**Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up**_

**_Running, running  
As fast as we can  
_Do you think we'll make it?**  
**_(Do you think we'll make it?)_**  
**We're running  
_Keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated_**

**_Running   
As fast as we can  
_I really hope we make it?  
_(Do you think we'll make it?)  
_We're running  
_Keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated  
_**

**(The future)**

**_Running   
As fast as we can  
_Do you think we'll make it?  
_(Do you think we'll make it?)  
_We're running  
_Keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated_**

**Running **

_**As fast as we can**_

**I really hope we make it**

_**(do you think we'll make it)**_

**We're running, running**

_**Keep holding my hand**_

_**So we don't get separated**_

Troy and Gabriella looked into the audience and smiled. Singing this song felt ten times better than singing "Breaking Free." Ryan and Sharpay were even clapping in the background. Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella on the cheek in front of everyone, just like their first callback. Gabriella never felt happier in her life. Her problems were now in the past, and now all she could think about was the future; Her future running with Troy.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSM**

**OMG! I can't believe that this is the last chapter:( I had the best time writing this story, and I want to thank you all once again for your amazing reviews. You guys truly rock. PLEASE review this chapter, I want this story to end well. You guys truly rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Running" by No Doubt.**

**Special Thanks To: **

**Amanda, Jenna, Chelsea, Trisha, Kaitlyn, Megan, and everyone else that supported me in writing this story. **

**Lots of Love, **

**NoDoubtFan**


	25. NOTE!

**Hey Guys!!!!! I'm back!!! I just wanted to tell you that I posted a trailer for this story on Youtube. Go to my profile for the link. While you're there, you can check out my other HSM videos too!!!!! Thanks for all of the support, you know I love you!!!!**

**XoxoxoxoX**

**Nicole**


End file.
